Supernatural The Forgotten Episodes
by 4eversams
Summary: Phoebe and Tori Hoffman, two sisters with hunting flare, meet the Winchesters. Fate plays its part as the four of them start out on a journey that unlocks the worst kinds of evil.
1. Episode 1 Tituba 101

"Ok. I found one." I pushed a newspaper toward my older sister, but pulled it back and started reading it when Tori didn't look. "16 year old Victoria Grave and Amelia Johnson disappeared on March 19th...that was three days ago." I informed her.

"Yeah I know. Continue."

"Alright...17 year old Rick Davis and Dave Johnson, brother of Amelia Johnson, claim they saw 'something' grab the two girls and drag them into Divinity school. A complete search of the school resulted..." I read on to myself then spoke again when I had finished. "Divinity school has been abandoned for 2 years now."

"Why has a school been abandoned?" Tori asked, glancing at me.

"That's what we have to find out. Well...both Rick and Dave were sent to Danvers State Insane Asylum. Obviously nobody believed their story." I set the paper down on my lap.

"So, we have to get in there and talk to them," Tori stated.

Before I could reply, someone in the car behind ours beeped their horn.

"What the hell?" Tori asked nobody in particular, looking into her side mirror.

"Maybe they want you to move away from the gas pump," I mentioned.

"Well, we didn't even get gas yet and besides..." Tori rolled her window down and stuck her head out. "There's plenty of other pumps, moron!" she shouted.

I rolled my eyes and tossed the newspaper to the side. "I'll go pay for the gas." I opened the car door, glanced at the other car then entered the gas station. When I exited the station, after paying for gas, I saw Tori arguing with someone; a guy. Another guy watched, leaning against the car behind Tori's, opposite from them.

I approached my sister's Mitsubishi Eclipse, stealing a glance at the guy on my side of the car. As I looked that way, he turned.

"Hi...do I want to know what's going on...or not? I asked, stopping beside him.

"Probably not."

I studied him for a moment then leaned on the back of the Eclipse, listening to the fight.

"Well if you can't even go to another pump, you ARE an idiot!" Tori's voice was rising.

"Listen here...girl. You could have moved your car up to the next one-"

"Why couldn't you just drive AROUND?" Tori asked, cutting the guy off.

"Hey! Listen. I shouldn't have to drive around."

"Hey...Tori?" I looked at my fuming sister.

"Hey Dean?" the guy beside me spoke up.

Neither Tori nor Dean stopped arguing

I sighed and turned to the tall guy next to me. "This may take awhile. Once Tori starts..." I trailed off as the guy grinned.

"I'm Sam. And that's my brother, Dean," he introduced, talking a bit louder than normal for the argument seemed to be getting noisier.

I smiled slightly. "I'm Phoebe and...that's Tori," I informed.

Sam nodded. "It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise," I responded.

A short, somewhat awkward silence fell between Sam and I as we searched for something to say next. The silence was disrupted by a rushing ambulance, sirens blaring.

Tori all but forgot about Dean and turned to me. "Get the gas and let's go." She got into the driver's seat.

I glanced at Sam before filling the car with gas. All Sam and Dean could do was watch as I got into the passenger's side and the Eclipse drove off.

Tori pulled up near a crowd of people and two ambulance trucks, the flashing bright lights drawing even more people. I opened the car door and got out, slamming the door shut. I made my way through the crowds with Tori behind me.

"Well...this is Divinity School," I stated, examining the boarded up windows.

"Yeah, it looks abandoned," Tori remarked. "So why are all these people here? What the hell happened?"

Tori and I glanced at each other then split up to interrogate the on-lookers.

I walked over to a random, older woman. "Excuse me...what happened here?" I questioned.

The woman looked at me. "Oh, I'm not sure, dear. The paramedics just brought out two stretchers. I think they were the two missing girls." she explained. "Poor things."

"I see..." I made my way back to Tori. "Anything?"

"Yeah. Apparently they found those two missing girls. Both of them were pretty beat up."

"They were beaten?" I questioned.

"Right. But they're alive."

"We're not going to be able to question them. We have to figure out a way to talk to Rick and Dave. Hear their stories first hand," I mentioned.

"Alright. Let's go."

Tori and I approached the big, red brick building.

"Danvers State Insane Asylum...How are we supposed to get in there?"

"Amateurs, huh? I knew it."

Tori and I turned around only to see Dean and Sam. Dean was wearing a black suit and I had to admit, he looked pretty damn good. He was the one that spoke.

"Excuse me?" Tori asked.

"Tori. Just calm down," I said.

"Yeah Tori," Dean agreed with a smirk. "What are you two doing here anyway?"

"That's none of YOUR business," Tori answered.

"We need to see a friend of ours," I added, saying the first thing that came to mind.

Sam and Dean exchanged glances."

"Who?" Dean asked.

"Dean." Sam said his name in a warning tone.

"What, dude? Just curious," Dean replied.

"Yeah well, your curiosity can go to hell. Cause we're not telling you who," Tori said.

"Listen, we know you two went to that school," Sam said softly.

"Yeah. And now you're looking for Rick and Dave, aren't you?" Dean asked.

I rose an eyebrow as Tori spoke. "Like I said before. That's none of YOUR business!" she replied. "C'mon Phoebe." She was about to walk away when Dean grabbed her arm.

What happened next happened so fast that no one was ready for it...especially Dean. Tori's fist made contact with Dean's nose and he staggered backwards, letting go of her arm.

"She punched me!" he exclaimed, holding his nose. Small drops of blood were dripping through his fingers.

"Maybe that'll teach you NOT to touch me!"

"Hey, we just need your help," Sam said, looking from Dean to Tori.

"Whoa! We DON'T need their help!" Dean shouted, keeping his hand over his nose.

"Dean, we can get this done a lot faster WITH their help," Sam replied, turning to his brother.

"Well, what do you need help with?" I asked.

"I'm NOT helping them!" Tori exclaimed.

I glanced at Sam then turned towards my sister. "Why not?"

Tori pointed at Dean. "HE'S why not!" she answered.

"Tori. I understand what you're saying, but-" I started.

"We know how to get into the asylum," Sam finished.

Both Tori and I turned to him.

"You do?" I inquired.

"HOW?" Tori added.

Sam smirked slightly. "Dean needs a partner."

**Tori's POV**

Sam stopped the 1967 Chevy Impala in front of Danvers Peabody Institute Library and turned to me.

"Are you ready to start?"

I nodded and followed him into the white building.

**Phoebe's POV**

"You ready?" Dean asked me.

"Yes."

"Here. Take this."

"A fake badge? So this is how you two do it. You lie," I stated, taking the badge from him. I glanced at him, raising an eyebrow.

Dean smirked." It gets the job done." He was about to get out of the car, but stopped and turned to me. "How does it look?" he questioned, meaning his nose.

I laughed. "Fine," I answered, getting out of the car.

"What's so funny?" he asked, getting out as well. He looked at me over the top of the car.

"Nothing," I replied, fixing my black skirt. Dean had taken me to get a suit like his.

"Let's just do this." Dean walked toward the Insane Asylum and I followed.

**Tori's POV**

"Find anything?" Sam asked, turning in his seat to look at me.

I stared at the computer screen. "Not yet," I answered.

Sam sighed. "Alright. Look up...Salem Village," he told me.

"Salem Village?"

"Yeah. Listen to this." He raised the book he was reading. "Danvers is a town in Essex County, Massachusetts, United States. It was a large part of what was formerly named Salem Village. Most of early victims and accusers of the 1692 Salem witch trials lived in the then Salem Village."

I looked over at him as he met my gaze. "That's all it says?" I asked.

He nodded. "The next chapter is conveniently ripped out," he answered.

"Interesting. Ok, let's see." I typed SALEM VILLAGE into the search box.

**Phoebe's POV**

"Hi." Dean flashed a smile. "I'm Detective Landis and this is my partner-"

"Detective Parker," I finished.

Dean glanced at me as the guard spoke.

"What can I help you two with?" he asked.

Dean turned back to him and answered. "We need to speak with Rick Davis and Dave Johnson."

"Oh, those two nutcases. Alright, let's go." The guard opened the door, allowing Dean and I to enter. "Right this way." He began to lead the way. "We've placed the two of them in the same room. They never attack each other, but what they did to those girls is pretty rough."

I waited for Dean to respond, but when he didn't, I did. "They haven't been convicted of that crime yet."

"Well it's all a matter of time. Here we are." The guard stopped and unlocked a door. "I'll be right outside if you need anything," he said.

"Thank you," I replied, stepping into the room. Dean followed. When the door closed, I glanced at Dean. "Whatever's on your mind let it go for now." I lowered my voice so that the two boys in the room wouldn't hear. "You're supposed to be a professional, remember?" I approached the accused. "Rick Davis?"

"Yeah. What do YOU want?"

Before I answered, I glanced at the trembling Dave Johnson. "We're here to find out exactly what happened on the night of March 19th."

"Yeah. What did you see when Victoria and Amelia disappeared?" Dean asked, stepping over.

"Nothing, dude! Dammit! How many times do I have to tell you people that?" Rick questioned, anger and sorrow evident in his tone.

"Whoa there. Remember who you're talking to." Dean flashed his fake badge.

"I thought the two of you saw something pull them into the school..." I started.

"It was invisible." Dave responded.

Dean and I looked over at him.

"Invisible?" Dean questioned.

"Duh! That's what I told you!" Rick exclaimed.

"Okay, I'm getting really tired of you," Dean replied, turning his attention back to Rick.

"Alright. That's all we need," I said, becoming annoyed with everyone. I turned to leave.

**Tori's POV**

"So, what's up with your brother, Sam?" I asked as I waited for the page on Salem Village to come up.

"Honestly, I'm pretty sure it's you," Sam answered.

I rose an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

Sam smiled. "Not like that. He's never met a woman that talks to him the way you do. Usually they fall right into his hands...or that's what he says," he explained.

I smirked. "I see. Thanks for explaining that for me...oh! Here it is!" Both Sam and I leaned towards the computer. "Yeah...Salem Village. This is where early depositions and interviews took place."

"But we need someone particular. Someone that we can link to what happened," Sam replied. "Scroll down."

"Wait! What about this one?" I asked, clicking on one of the names.

"Tituba?" Sam questioned.

"Yeah. According to this, Tituba was an Indian woman; a slave. She made herself a likely target for witchcraft accusations when she participated in the preparation of a witch cake. And look...Reverend Samuel Parris beat her until she confessed when he found out about the cake." I glanced at Sam. "What do you think?"

"I think we may have found our culprit," he answered.

**Phoebe's POV**

"So, what's up with your sister, Phoebe?" Dean asked me as the two of us walked to the Eclipse.

"You," I answered matter-of-factly. "She can't stand guys like you. Trust me; she's handed out more than nosebleeds to men. Just please be a little nicer to her. She's had a rough life..." I trailed off.

"Throw me the keys. I'll drive," he said, not even acknowledging what I said.

"Fine," I agreed, only because I felt a headache coming on. I threw the car keys his way and watched him catch them.

"Alright. Get in."

"Damn. Here she comes. Switch seats," Dean told me as he stopped the Eclipse in front of the library.

"What?" I questioned.

"C'mon. Switch." He was already up and moving to my side of the car.

"Unbelievable..." I muttered as I pushed past him and rested in the driver's seat.

Once we were both in the opposite seat, Tori and Sam walked out of the library. Dean glanced at me, smirked, and then got out of the car.

I got out too. "Did you find anything useful?" I asked, closing the driver's door.

Sam held up a group of papers that they had obviously printed out.

"Well...what did you find?" Dean asked, glancing at Tori.

"It's probably best if we go somewhere to talk about this," Sam suggested.

"Yeah, alright. Phoebe and I will follow your car," Tori agreed. She turned to me, holding out her hand. "Keys?"

My eyes widened slightly as I realized I didn't have the car keys. "Um...I don't have your keys," I replied.

"What? Then where..." Her voice trailed off as Dean jingled her keys. She turned and looked at him.

He smirked and jingled the keys again, holding them out. Tori went to snatch them, but Dean pulled them away before she could grab them.

Tori closed her eyes in annoyance. "Give...me....my...keys," she growled, holding out her hand.

Dean's smirk grew and he released the keys over her hand. "All you had to do was ask," he said as she opened her eyes and looked at her keys. "C'mon Sam!" he called, getting into his car.

"Stay close," Sam said, walking over to his brother's car.

Tori turned to me. "You let HIM drive MY car?" she asked, sounding pretty pissed off.

I rolled my eyes, letting out a soft sigh. "Can we please talk about this later?" Without an answer, I walked over to the passenger's side of the Eclipse and got in.

"So, what happened to her?" Dean asked, setting his beer bottle down on the bar table.

"Nobody knows," Sam answered.

"Yeah. Once her and her husband were bought by their new owner, it's unknown what happened to her," Tori added, explaining the article they found on Tituba.

"But she couldn't have just disappeared," I stated, entering the conversation.

"Well, she's dead now," Dean joked.

Tori, Sam, and I looked at him, causing his smile to fade and for him to pick up his bottle again.

"Did you find out where she's buried?" I asked as we looked away from Dean.

"Nope. Couldn't. There was NOTHING about her death," Tori answered.

"Which means we don't know where to dig and burn," Sam added.

"So, how the hell are we going to kill her for good?" Dean asked.

"What if she's not dead?" I threw in.

Sam grinned. " We're talking about 314 years, Phoebe."

I looked at him. "I know...but what if she WAS a witch? Witches can do some things that you'll never think of and they do exist. Imagine how much she could've learned in all that time. Immortality perhaps? Invisibility..." I trailed off, watching their reactions.

"Give me a break, Phoebe. 314 years?" Tori questioned.

"Rick and Dave said they saw something invisible," Dean said out of the blue.

"But that could've been a spirit or something," Sam replied.

"Yeah, but it could also be a witch. One that knows some damn good spells." Dean took a swig of beer as we sat in silence.

"Okay...I say we go to that school," Tori said.

Both cars were pulled up in front of Divinity School. It was quiet and deserted now due to the lateness of the hour.

Tori pulled the backseats up in the Eclipse, revealing a hidden compartment. "Grab what you need." she told me.

I nodded and searched through the weapons, choosing a chromed Beretta loaded with silver rounds. I then stood back as Tori picked a gun of her own. Glancing at the Chevy Impala, I watched Sam and Dean pull out weapons for themselves from the trunk.

"Ok. Let's go!" Dean called, closing the trunk of his car.

Tori pushed the backseat into place and slammed the door shut.

"C'mon girls! Keep up!" Dean called, walking up and into the school.

"You two are okay with this, right?" Sam asked as he walked with Tori and I.

"Don't worry about us," Tori said as she approached the school. She soon entered.

I glanced at Sam and managed a small smile. "It may not look like it...but we can handle these things."

"Sometimes you shouldn't have to though...right?" he asked.

I studied his gorgeous face, thinking about his words. "Right," I agreed. Turning away, I checked my gun and entered the run down school with Sam behind me.

Tori looked at us when we walked in. "I don't see your ass of a brother, Sam..."

Sam moved past me, looking around. "Hey Dean?"

We stayed silent, listening for his reply, but none came.

"Where is he?" I asked quietly, turning my flashlight on to see the darkened halls.

"Dean!" Sam called.

Tori walked forward. "Hey!" she shouted.

"What?!" Dean yelled, coming out of the room right next to Tori.

I couldn't help but jump slightly at the scare.

Tori let out a gasp and started hitting Dean with her flashlight. "You bastard!" she shouted, continuing her assault.

Sam sighed. "Ok, now that everyone knows we're here, can we move on?"

Dean laughed. "Yeah. C'mon," he replied, dodging some of Tori's hits and leading the way down the hall.

Tori growled and followed.

I moved to stand beside Sam. "Is he always this unprofessional?" I asked.

"Actually no..." Sam looked at me. "He likes to joke around, but that was just..."

"Stupid," I finished.

Sam grinned. "You could say that."

"Hey Sam?" Dean's voice called out through the silence.

"What?" Sam asked in a much quieter tone.

"I think she knows we're here," Dean replied.

"Oh gee, you think?" Tori asked sarcastically.

"Well I wonder why," I muttered.

A sudden loud noise caused us all to stop and look at the door of one of the classrooms.

"Wait here," Dean ordered, entering the room. Sam glanced at us then followed his older brother.

Tori turned to me. "If this Tituba witch knows we're here, it's all Dean's fault." She turned away, shining her flashlight around the darkened school.

I didn't reply. Instead I stayed completely silent, listening for the strange rustle I heard a moment ago.

Tori glanced back at me. "What is it?"

I met her gaze. "Shh...listen..."

Tori stood still and remained quiet as she listened for what I had heard. "I don't hear any-" Her sentence was cut short when she fell to the ground and was pulled down the dark hall by an unseen force.

"No! Tori!" Hearing distant gunfire from down the hall, I started running towards it.

"Phoebe wait!" Sam called.

I reluctantly stopped and turned around, facing Sam and Dean. "That witch took her."

"This way?" Dean asked, pushing past me and pointing down the long hall that Tori was pulled down.

I nodded. "Yeah..."

Dean pulled his gun out. "When I find this witch bitch, she's going down." He headed down the hall.

"Come on." Sam took my hand and we hurried after Dean.

**Tori's POV**

I opened my eyes and groaned. "Bitch," I muttered. I looked up as an Indian woman with a cane slowly approached me.

I tried to get up, but soon realized that my arms were pulled back, tied tightly to a pole behind me. I looked at Tituba, noticing a bullet-sized hole in her head. Blood dripped down her forehead.

"Ha! Gotcha, didn't I?"

Tituba closed her eyes. Slowly the silver bullet that I had shot into her head came out and fell to the floor.

I looked down at the bullet. "That's gross."

Tituba's mouth formed into a twisted smile as she looked down at me. All I could do was sit there, unable to do anything to this bitch. But I could warn the others if they were close enough.

"So...those bullets don't work on you, huh?!" I yelled out as loud as I could.

**Phoebe's POV**

"Damn, did you hear that?" Dean asked, stopping in the middle of the hallway.

"That was a warning," I stated.

"She's letting us know the bullets don't work," Sam added.

"Maybe we could hang the witch," Dean joked despite the grave situation.

Sam and I looked at each other. "That could work," Sam mentioned.

I nodded. "It was how those accused of witchcraft were murdered during the witch trials," I informed.

"What? Hey, I was joking," Dean replied.

"We need rope...and holy water," I remarked, totally ignoring Dean.

"Right. We can bless the rope. That way we'll have a better chance of it working," Sam agreed.

"You two have serious issues. I guess I'll go get the necessities," Dean sighed and walked away.

"Ok. Phoebe, you have to lure the witch away from Tori," Dean said, returning with rope and bottles of holy water.

"What? Why her?" Sam asked, turning to his brother.

Dean looked at him. "You have to make the devil's trap," he answered.

"Well this should be quite fun," I said, sarcasm obvious in my words.

"Nice attitude," Dean replied. "Whenever you're ready. Oh, just make sure you distract her long enough."

"Oh sure, Dean. How long are we talking about?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest.

Dean shrugged. "15 maybe 20 minutes," he answered.

Sam looked at Dean in disbelief. "You want her to distract a 314 year old witch by herself? For 20 minutes?"

"MAYBE 20 minutes," Dean corrected.

I scoffed. "I'll do my best."

Sam turned his attention to me. "Be careful."

I managed a small smile. "Always." With that, I picked a random classroom and walked in. I stretched, looking around the abandoned room. My idea to lure the witch was a simple one. Make as much noise as possible.

I grabbed hold of one of the wooden desks and flipped it over, watching it break apart as it hit the floor upside down. I looked around, suddenly feeling a strange presence beside me. An Indian woman stood in the doorway. In a blink of an eye, Tituba disappeared and I immediately felt her behind me.

**Sam's POV**

"Where the hell is Tori?" Dean asked, opening another classroom door.

"Gee Dean, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you had feelings for her," I teased.

"What the hell are you talking about, huh? She's hot and all, but I don't like her." Dean insisted.

"Whatever you say," I responded.

"Hello? Where are you guys?" Tori's voice came from the staircase.

"She's downstairs!" Dean exclaimed, ignoring my comment. He ran down the stairs and I quickly followed. We entered the boiler room.

**Tori's POV**

"It's about time!" I shouted, annoyed about the wait. "Will you untie me, dammit? Wait...where's Phoebe?"

"No time to talk," Dean answered. He jumped up and grabbed a pole on the ceiling. He then proceeded to tie a rope around the pole, letting a noose hang down.

Sam knelt down right under it and started drawing something.

"Uh...hello? Untie me!"

"Can't babe. You'll only be in the way," Dean replied. "Ready Sam?"

I glared at Dean as Sam answered.

"Just about." He finished up the drawing of a devil's trap, then stood up. "I'll go find Phoebe."

"You do that. I'll bring the witch bitch back here," Dean responded.

"What? Are you crazy?" I asked as Sam left.

"Man, doesn't this witch believe in tape or anything?" Dean asked.

"Go to hell," I muttered.

"Look around. We're not far," Dean replied. He looked around the room himself and spotted a pipe on the floor. "Perfect." He picked it up. "Ha ha, I like this." He tossed it from hand to hand, and then swung it into the boiler.

"What are you doing?" I inquired.

He slammed it into the wall. "Calling her back."

**Phoebe's POV**

I couldn't help crying out in pain as one of Tituba's spells hit me dead on, sending me flying backwards into a bookshelf. I stood slowly, a few books hitting me on their way down.

Sam ran into the room. "Hey!"

Tituba turned to him then stopped, listened for a moment, and disappeared.

Sam hurried over to me. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah...I'll live." I managed a small smile. "Where did she go?" I asked.

"By Dean and Tori," he answered.

"Tori. Is she okay?" I questioned.

Sam nodded, putting a hand on my shoulder. "You're not hurt, are you?"

"No. I told you. I'm fine," I lied, a powerful pain running up and down my back.

"You sure?" His brow furrowed slightly as worry crossed his face.

I nodded. "Positive. So...shouldn't we get to the others?"

"Yeah...yeah c'mon."

**Tori's POV**

Dean swung the pipe into the boiler again then waited. "Where the hell is she?"

"Uh...there." I motioned with my head, making him turn around.

Dean jumped back slightly. "Are you sure she had a husband?" he asked, glancing back at me, a disgusted look on his face.

"Do you want to focus please?!"

He turned back to Tituba, then took a couple of steps backwards, causing her to step forward and right into the trap.

"Too easy," he stated.

Tituba looked at the devil's trap and let out a bloodcurdling scream. Dean walked around her and to the rope as Sam and Phoebe slowly walked in.

"Got her, huh?" Sam asked.

Phoebe walked over to me, kneeling down to untie the ropes that bound me.

"Thanks."

"No problem," she replied as she stood. She turned to watch as Dean grabbed his rope and moved it so that the noose rested around Tituba's head. "Nothing to do, but wait," she muttered.

Tituba couldn't move as Dean pulled the rope, slowly raising the witch by her neck. He tied it so that she just hung there. The four of us waited as Tituba choked and became limp. She slowly faded away.

"Well...let's get out of here." Dean said.

I looked at him. "Oh Dean?" I walked over to him and grabbed his shoulders. "I just want to say..." I moved my knee upwards, hitting him between the legs. "That's for being an ass," I said sweetly, pushing him to the floor.

**Phoebe's POV**

"So, where are you two heading now?" Sam asked Tori and I.

"Who knows," I answered.

Dean laid his hand on the horn of his car, causing the three of us to look that way.

"I should probably go," Sam said with a sigh.

"Thanks for all your help, Sam," Tori said, getting into the driver's side of the Eclipse. "See ya."

"Yeah. Thanks for coming back for me. Bye Sam." I smiled and walked around the car, getting into the other side.

I saw Sam smile as Tori started the car and drove off.


	2. Episode 2 Losing It Part One

"We're stopping for the night," Tori stated, pulling into a motel parking lot.

"Great. I'm exhausted," I replied with a yawn.

Tori parked the car and got out. "Why don't you get us a room?"

I got out of the car slower than normally." I'm on it." I walked into the office only to see that no one was there at the desk. I walked up to the desk and threw my hand onto the small bell.

A short, squatty man waddled out of the back room. "Can I help you?"

"Yes," I said as if the answer were obvious. "I'd like a room please."

"Well, we're quite full tonight."

"Do you have a room, or not?" Tori asked, entering the office.

"Oh yes. Just one though."

I shook my head at his stupidity.

"Well...can we have it?" Tori asked, holding her hand out.

The man nodded. "Very well. Here you go." He handed her a key with the number 12 on it.

"Thanks." Tori left the office, leaving me with the paperwork.

Once I was done, I headed out of the office and walked over to my sister. Together, we walked up to room 12. Tori unlocked the door and opened it. We both entered, but stopped short.

Dean was standing near one of the beds, wearing nothing but a towel around his waist.

He looked up as we entered. "Hey girls," he greeted with a smirk.

Tori and I were spared having to say something, when the bathroom door opened and Sam walked out, only in a towel as well.

My eyes were drawn to his well toned body, water rolling over his practically perfect chest.

"W-what are you two doing here?" Sam asked, walking over to a bag on one of the beds. He grabbed some clothes.

"We could ask you the same question," I replied with a slight smirk as I watched him.

Dean stayed where he was, his eyes on Tori, that smirk still on his face. "Like what you see?"

Tori's surprised face turned to one of pure dislike. "You're a pig," she muttered.

"What?" Dean seemed somewhat surprised with her answer.

"Dean, get dressed," Sam told him, disappearing into the bathroom with his clothes.

Another smirk crossed Dean's lips as he studied Tori. "Care to watch?"

Tori scoffed. "No thanks," she answered, turning away.

After 5 minutes, Sam came out of the bathroom, fully dressed and Dean grabbed his clothes, entering the bathroom, muttering something.

"Sorry about that," Sam said, looking at us.

"No need to apologize," I replied, taking a seat on the bed.

Sam grinned. "So...how did you two get a key?" he asked, running a hand through his wet hair.

"The manager," Tori answered. "He said it was his last room."

Dean walked out of the bathroom, ruffling his hair. "I'm going out."

Sam turned to him. "Where?"

Dean shrugged. "Bar."

"By yourself?" Sam asked.

"Unless Tori would be willing to join me," Dean replied.

Tori looked at him. "I don't think so."

"Eh, I knew you'd say that. Whatever." He walked towards the door.

"Fine. I'll go."

"What?" I questioned, a bit confused because of her quick change of mind.

"Maybe I can win some money playing cards."

"Not MY money," Dean stated.

"We'll see." Tori walked out of the motel room, followed by Dean, who closed the door behind them.

I looked at Sam." You don't mind if I stay here, right?"

"No. Not at all," he answered, taking a seat next to me on the bed. "So, how long have you and your sister been hunting?" he asked.

"Well done on the conversation starter." I smiled. "Um...Tori's been doing it non-stop for 9 years. And me...well I was basically all research for a few years then I started hunting maybe 6 years ago. On and off, you know?"

Sam nodded and smiled at me. "I actually know exactly what you mean."

"Well, that's refreshing to hear. I'm just not sure I'm cut out for this sort of life."

"Who would be?"

"That's true. No one should be...right?"

"Right."

"Thanks Sam. It's so easy to talk to you."

**Tori's POV**

"Royal Flush," I stated, laying the cards down, showing the five guys around the table.

"Damn!" guy #1 exclaimed. "I'm out."

"You go girl!" guy #2 cheered.

I smirked and looked up at Dean. "Well?"

"I fold," he muttered.

"OK boys. Continue without me. I'm gonna get some fresh air," I said, getting up.

There was a chorus of groans as Dean got to his feet as well. "I admit you know how to play, but..." Dean caught up to me and I turned to him, waiting for his 'but'. "You got lucky," he finished.

I scoffed. "Lucky? I doubt that was just luck."

**Phoebe's POV**

Sam and I looked up and over at the open laptop on the desk, a beeping sound coming from it. Sam got up and walked over to it. He carried it over and sat back down.

"A website just popped up," he said, placing the laptop on his lap.

I moved closer to him to see the screen. "That's odd...escapeyourfate... What exactly is it?"

"I think it's a game or something," Sam answered. "Should we try it? Pass the time for awhile maybe?" He looked at me.

"I guess. It can't hurt, right?" I asked.

"I'm pretty sure it can't."

**Tori's POV**

I slammed my 9th shot glass down on the bar, nearly breaking it.

Dean's eyes widened in what had to be shock. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah yeah. I'm fine. C'mon. I'm ready to go." I got up, swayed slightly, and then felt myself falling.

Dean got up and caught me as I started laughing. I let him lead me out of the bar and into his car. When he got in, he looked at me. "Tori...I like you," he said.

I vaguely heard his words, but burst into laughter. "Your name rhymes with bean."

Dean sighed, turning away. "We're heading back."

**Phoebe's POV**

I watched Sam control his character in the computer game. Mine followed his as he moved and did her part to help complete special puzzles and such.

"I'm not exactly good at these types of games," Sam admitted.

"Oh please. You're doing just fine, Sam." I glanced at him then looked back at the screen.

The characters were walking through a dark forest, flashlights in their hands. Shadows flashed by the trees, scaring the couple. It was one of those scary, but slightly corny games.

"OK. I'm turning it off." Sam saved the game and quit, closing the laptop. He rubbed his eyes and set the laptop aside.

I smiled and glanced at the clock as Dean's voice called through the motel door. "Hey Sammy! Open up!"

Sam sighed, stood up, walked to the door and opened it.

Dean made his way into the room, holding Tori in his arms.

I immediately got up and cleared the bed so that Dean could lay my sister down. "What happened?" I asked.

"She had too much to drink," Dean answered, moving her legs to take a seat.

"Hey Dean?"

Dean looked at Sam. "What?"

"It's SAM."

Dean looked away from his brother. "Whatever. So, what are the sleeping arrangements?"

"You and I act like gentlemen and let the girls sleep in the beds," Sam answered.

"So, you're saying I have to sleep on the floor?" Dean questioned, clearly not too happy about it.

Sam nodded.

"But we were here first," the older of the two complained.

"Dude, come on!"

"Alright. Whatever. But if I wake up with a bad back, you're ass is mine, Sammy."

Sam sighed heavily. "It's SAM," he corrected.

I looked at the door when it opened. I smiled as Sam walked in, balancing two coffees in each hand.

"Anything?" he asked.

I turned back to Sam's laptop. "I found this."

Sam placed two of the cups down and approached me, handing me one of the cups he still held. I thanked him as he stood behind my chair and leaned over in the slightest, studying the computer screen. "What is this?"

"Well..." I started, his scent somewhat distracting. "Over the past couple of weeks, there have been about 20 deaths."

"What kind of deaths?" he questioned.

"Seemingly random attacks, but that's not the weird part. Once these people were buried, their graves were dug up...and their bodies have disappeared," I explained, glancing up at him.

"Alright. We'll check this out." He moved away and looked at Tori then Dean, who were still sleeping. "We should probably get them up."

"Yeah," I agreed.

I got into the driver's seat of the Eclipse. I glanced at my sister, who was wearing a pair of sunglasses and leaning in the passenger's seat with her hand on her forehead.

"You up or what?" I asked. I was a bit annoyed after dealing with waking her up and getting her into the car.

"I don't want to be..." she answered."Where are we heading?" she groaned.

"Jamison City, Pennsylvania."

"Don't get us lost."

I scoffed and started the car.

Because of Tori's constant reminding not to get us lost, I simply followed Dean's car through the states of Massachusetts and New York. I parked the car beside the Impala in the parking lot of a small cafe in Scranton, Pennsylvania after 6 hours of driving. I got out of the car and stretched, before turning to Sam and Dean, who were slowly walking towards me.

"Is your sister dead or what?" Dean asked, peering into the car.

"She's sleeping. Just fell asleep actually," I answered, leaning against the Eclipse.

Dean smirked. "I'll wake her up. How about you two go get us a table." He walked around the car to Tori's door as I looked at Sam.

He grinned and gestured to the cafe. "Shall we?"

I couldn't help but smile at how cute he was. "Of course." I walked with him to and into the cafe.

The cafe was quiet and empty. All but one loner at the counter.

"Well...I don't think we'll have a problem getting a table." Sam led the way to one of the many empty booths.

I laughed as we both sat down on the same side. "That sure was easy."

"Sure was," he agreed.

Tori entered the cafe in a huff, closely followed by Dean. She approached the table, looking at Sam and I. "I'm not sitting by this idiot."

I sighed and got up, moving to the opposite side. She took a seat beside me as Dean slid in next to Sam.

"Where's the food?" Dean asked.

"You have to order it, genius. Duh!" Tori answered in a sarcastic tone.

That night was mostly quiet as the four of us sat around our new motel room. I was scanning current newspaper articles on my laptop, searching for more information on this grave robber case. Sam was typing away on his computer, his brow furrowed. While Dean was laid out on one of the beds and Tori was looking through some old-looking box.

"You seriously need to update your song selection, Dean," she muttered loud enough for us all to hear.

Dean sat up and looked at her as Sam chuckled softly. "That's what I told him. Good luck convincing him."

"Hey. Don't mess with the classics, dude. And you...I told you not to touch that box," Dean said, getting up from the bed.

Tori scoffed. "And I told YOU that I was taking it into the motel room to look through the tapes," she replied, continuing through the box.

Dean rose an eyebrow, glanced at Sam and I, then sat back down, muttering something.

"AC/DC, Black Sabbath, Motorhead, Metallica." She continued to read through the tapes. She then sighed and placed the box on the floor. She looked around the room, smirked as her gaze rested on me for a sec, then walked over to one of her bags.

Dean and I watched her as she rummaged through her bag. Even Sam looked up from his computer to see what she was up to.

Tori finally rose from the bag, her MP3 player in hand. I groaned as she approached me.

"You know what to do," she said, holding the player towards me.

I took it and hooked it up to my laptop. I closed the newspaper articles then uploaded the music. The song 'Can't Repeat' by The Offspring rang out through the room.

"What the hell is this?" Dean questioned.

"The Offspring. Better get used to it," Tori replied.

"Oh yeah? Why's that?" Dean asked as he got up again and slowly walked over to her.

"Cause you're going to be hearing it A LOT from now on," she answered, watching him.

"Is that so?" Dean asked, now standing right in front of her.

Sam cleared his throat, causing them both to jump as if they had forgotten that he and I were still there. Sam then glanced at me. I shrugged as Tori pushed Dean away and he reluctantly made his way back to the bed. OK, there was definitely something up with those two.

The song 'Gotta Get Away' just started when Tori walked up to me again.

"C'mon Phoebe. Let loose and dance with me!" she said, grabbing my hand.

I pulled my hand out of her grasp. "No," I replied, feeling a headache coming on.

"OK! You know what?! You've had an attitude for awhile now! What the fuck is your problem?"

I stood up and faced her. "You want to know what my problem is? Do you?" I asked her, feeling both Sam and Dean watching us. I didn't care anymore. I could no longer hold anything in.

"Yes! I'd really like to know!" she answered.

"You! Tori, YOU'RE my problem."

She looked shocked for a moment then her anger seemed to take over. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Lately you've been nearly impossible to live with. In fact, ever since I can remember, you've been on my case. Never letting me do my own things."

Without warning, her hand flew up and slapped me across my face, pushing my head to the side and instantly bringing tears to my eyes.

"You ungrateful little bitch!" she shouted. "All I ever do is look out for you! Take care of you!"

I left my head where it was, my hair hanging down, covering my face. "I never wanted you to play mom," I muttered.

"Play mom? What else could I do, Phoebe?!"

I looked at her, my eyes narrowed. "You could've been a sister. Let me live my own life." I let out a short, angry sigh. "I'm 22 and you still insist on taking care of me like a child. You became obsessed after going through dad's things. You dragged me along on a hunting trip that I never wanted to be any part of."

"Fine. If that's the way you feel...then leave," she replied.

I studied her, somewhat hurt by her words. "I will." I turned away from her, pulled the link from her MP3 player to my laptop out, instantly silencing the room. Picking up my laptop, I closed it and walked over to my bag, shoving it in. I zipped the bag closed, swung it over my shoulder, and walked out of the motel room.

**Tori's POV**

All I could do was watch as Phoebe grabbed all her things and left. I was shocked. She had never lashed out on me before. And I never wanted her to leave.

A couple of minutes passed and neither Dean nor Sam said anything. I wasn't sure how many more minutes went by when one of them spoke.

"You're not going after her, are you?" Sam asked.

I looked at him to see a worried expression on his face.

"No." I pulled my car keys out of my pocket and walked over to him. "Can you? She'll get in a car with you before me."

He nodded in understanding and took the keys from me. He got up, closing his laptop.

"Head towards Roxbury, Virginia. That's where she'd go," I told him.

"Alright." Once he got his things together, he said goodbye to Dean and I.

"Yeah bye. Careful Sammy!" Dean called to him.

Sam glanced at his brother then left.

**Phoebe's POV**

I was walking down route 76 when I suddenly got a weird feeling that I was being watched. I stopped and looked around. The highway was completely empty since it was 10 minutes to 11. When I realized that there was no one behind me, I turned back around, but didn't continue walking. There was a pair of headlights facing me, not growing any closer. The car that they belonged to was just sitting there.

My attention was pulled away from the car when I heard the sound of an approaching car behind me. I looked towards it and noticed that it was slowing down. I peered into the car when it stopped right next to me.

"Need a ride?" a familiar voice asked.

I smiled to myself and nodded. "I'd like that." I glanced ahead and saw that the other car was gone; nowhere in sight.

Figuring that it was just a figment of my imagination, I climbed into the Eclipse and threw my bag onto the backseat before turning to Sam. I sighed softly. "I guess you plan on taking me back?"

He shook his head. "We're heading towards Roxbury."

I rose an eyebrow, but found myself smiling again. "Perfect."

**Tori's POV**

"I still can't believe she said that," I said to myself, turning away from Dean. "I hope Sam finds her..."

My words drifted off as two muscular arms wrapped around me and pulled me close to a warm chest.

"Everything's going to be fine," Dean whispered in my ear, sending chills down my spine.

I turned around in his arms and, surprising even myself, snaked my arms around his neck. "If you say so," I pulled his face closer to mine and we shared an amazing...passionate...kiss. "Goodnight," I said once we broke apart.

I walked away from him and into the bathroom to get ready for bed. When I was dressed for bed, I exited the bathroom only to find Dean still standing where I left him, a smirk on his face.

I rolled my eyes. "Get over it, buddy," I mumbled, making my way to the unused bed. He finally spoke when I was settled in and comfortable.

"Can I join you?"

"Hmm let me think." I paused then answered. "No."

"Maybe I could do something to topple your decision in my favor?" he asked, another smirk appearing on his face.

"Maybe you're getting WAY ahead of yourself. There's another bed. Use it." With that, I turned onto my side and tried to get some sleep.

**Phoebe's POV**

"So...why Roxbury?" Sam asked, glancing at me then turning his gaze back to the road.

"That's where I live," I answered.

"Ah...so you're heading home," he stated.

I looked at him, studying his expression. "Just for a little while. To clear my head, you know?"

He nodded. "I understand. Would you have come back?" he asked, looking at me.

I smiled slightly and nodded, then turned back to the road. "Sam! Watch out!"

Sam looked ahead in alarm, but he couldn't swerve the car in time. The bright headlights were directly in front of us then everything went black.

**Tori's POV**

I woke up the next morning feeling warm. VERY warm. I then realized that there were two strong arms holding me. I turned on my other side and faced an already awake Dean.

He smirked. "Good morning."

"What are YOU doing in MY bed?"

His smirk grew. "I got cold."

I groaned and pulled myself from his hold. I then got out of bed and stretched. "Do me a favor and call your brother," I told him, walking into the bathroom.

**Phoebe's POV**

I woke up the next morning with a splitting headache. I groaned, putting a hand to my head as I sat straight. A quick glance around the car made my head pound worse as I grew confused. The car was parked and perfectly normal.

I turned my attention to Sam. "Sam? Wake up..." I rested a hand on his arm, gently shaking him.

He opened his eyes and sat up. "What happened? Phoebe?" He looked at me.

"Your guess is as good as mine..."

We both got out of the car and walked around to the front. Not one dent on it.

"What do you remember...about last night? The ride."

"Um...I can't remember anything," I answered, looking at him.

"Yeah...same here."

We turned to study our surroundings, but we couldn't miss the giant house that we stood in front of.

"I have a bad feeling about this..." I muttered.

**Tori's POV**

After my shower, I walked out of the bathroom, fully dressed, only to find Dean still in bed, staring up at the ceiling.

"Did you call Sam?" I asked.

He ignored me and continued to stare at the ceiling.

I scoffed and grabbed my cell from the side table. "What's Sam's number?"

He didn't answer again.

How I hated ignorance. "Son of a bitch," I muttered, walking around the bed. I picked up his cell and started looking through his numbers. I glanced down at him as I did so. He was still staring up as if in a trance. I shook my head and finally found Sam's number, pressing SEND. I held the phone to my ear and waited for an answer.

**Phoebe's POV**

"Well, it's official. The car won't start," Sam informed me.

I sighed. "Great..." I muttered.

Sam went through his pockets when his phone rang. Putting it to his ear, he answered. "Dean...oh Tori?"

I rolled my eyes and walked away from him; examining the yard we were parked in. There were dead trees all around us and even gravestones closer to the house. "What is this place?" I asked myself, looking up at the gothic tower. I then turned away, slowly approaching Sam.

"Yeah...OK...I will...OK...Goodbye Tori." He hung up and put his cell back in his pocket. "She wants me to bring you back right away."

"Too bad. She can wait. I have to figure out why I'm here. And besides, the car doesn't start."

"WE." Was all Sam said.

"What?" I questioned.

"WE have to figure out why we're here." He smiled. "Weapons?"

I smiled back. "Backseat." I followed him to the backseat of the car and opened the hidden compartment. "We're going into that house, aren't we?" I asked him as we picked out guns.

"What better way to find out why we're parked in front of it." He smirked. "Right."

**Tori's POV**

Once Sam hung up, I did as well. I then looked at Dean. "Are you getting up or what?"

"No. I'm going to stay here and sleep some more."

I thought for sure that he was joking, but the look on his face said otherwise.

"Dean...are you alright?" I asked him.

"I'm better than alright. I'm in love," he answered.

I rose an eyebrow. "Oh really? With who?"

"A gorgeous, perfect red head. She takes my breath away."

As much as I didn't want it to...that hurt. He seemed so sincere and yet, he looked like he was still in a trance. Then it hit me. I saw this happen before...

**Phoebe's POV**

I followed Sam up the walkway and front stairs. He turned to me when we came to the door.

"Are you ready?"

I nodded. "As ready as I'll ever be."

"Stay close..." He reached out and pushed against the door. It creaked open, revealing a large lobby and doors all around, leading god knows where. There was a grand staircase with another floor of doors. "Pick a way," Sam mumbled.

"Right..."

He glanced at me then headed to the first door on the right with me close behind. Before we reached the door, however, the front door slammed shut. We both turned quickly, guns raised, but nothing was there.

I lowered my gun, taking deep breaths. "What...the hell?"

"Something doesn't want us to leave," Sam responded. He opened the door to the hallway and stepped inside.

Taking little steps, we moved down the long hall, guns at the ready. Once we were far enough away from the door we entered from, it slammed shut just like the first one did. We both stopped, glancing back to make sure there was, once again, nothing there.

"Well...I sure hope this way takes us somewhere helpful," I said softly.

Sam nodded in agreement. Before either one of us moved, a small clock to the left of us began to chime. We both turned toward it. It read 11:30.

"Let's keep moving." Sam took my hand, pulling me away from the clock and down the hall. He stopped near a dresser, which looked entirely out of place. He glanced down at something.

I moved around him and found that he was looking at a stop watch. I watched as the microseconds quickly diminished, counting down the time of 11 hours and 30 minutes. I grabbed it and put it into my pocket.

Sam looked at me questioningly to which I replied. "We might need it."

**Tori's POV**

I paced the room, trying to remember certain events that took place...20 years ago. Realizing that I wasn't going to recall those memories, I grabbed my cell. I quickly scrolled through my contact's list, pressing SEND to a familiar number. A number belonging to a person that I knew would know the information I needed. She always remembered everything...

**Phoebe's POV**

I jumped slightly to the dull sound of my cell phone ringing. Sam looked at me as I answered it. Static deranged the sound of my sister's voice, making it hard for me to hear her.

"Phoebe...I...your help..."

"What?" I questioned.

"Th...so...thing wrong...Dean. It...what...happen...to Dad..."

She was upset about something. That much I knew. Something about Dean, but I couldn't make it out.

"Tori, I can't understand what you're saying."

"It's...happened...Dad. WHAT...it?"

I held my head as an image of Dad, lying on a bed with a red headed woman over him, flashed through my mind. I felt an intense pain in my knees, which I couldn't explain. I watched in horror as the woman grew demonic bat like wings. She turned and fixed her gaze on me, her eyes transforming into those of a snake as they glowed red.

She spoke, her voice eerie. "He belongs to me now."

My eyes snapped open and I just realized that I was on my knees with Sam crouched down beside me. I was breathing quickly, my thoughts still on what I just relived.

"Tori. Are you still there?" I asked into the phone, hoping she was.

"Yeah, what is it?" she asked.

Her voice sounded clearer, but when I glanced at my screen, I saw that I was going to lose her soon. The battery was dying...faster than normal.

"It's a succubus."

I didn't hear her reply as the battery died, cutting our communication. I sighed and lowered the phone.

"Phoebe, are you alright?" Sam helped me up, holding me steady even when I was standing. He put a hand on my cheek, causing me to look at him. "What happened?" he asked, his caring eyes gazing deep into mine.

I took his hand and removed it. "Nothing. I just lost it for a second."

His brow furrowed as he studied me. "You know you could always talk to me..."

"Thanks Sam, but I'm fine. Really."

He let out a soft sigh as I pulled away from him. "Okay."

**Tori's POV**

A succubus...of course. With new found energy and determination, I pocketed my phone and placed Dean's in his bag. Then I approached the man himself. He hadn't yet fallen asleep, which was a good sign, and would make what I had to do a bit easier.

I grabbed one of his hands, pulling him into a sitting position. I sighed when I noticed how he looked. He was slightly pale and he had dark bags under his eyes when I was sure that he had gotten plenty of sleep.

"Come on, Dean. We're going out," I told him, pulling his feet off the bed.

"I want to sleep..." he stated, staring straight ahead.

I growled and grasped his chin, bringing his lips close to mine. "If you come with me..." I planted a soft kiss on his lips, quickly pulling back. "I'll make it worth your while," I finished in a seductive tone, leaning forward to kiss him again.

When I realized he was kissing back, I got up slowly, him doing the same. His responsive action to me was a sure sign that I still had time to help him. The succubus didn't have an incredibly strong hold on him yet...

I wrapped my arms around his neck as he snaked his around my waist. Moving one of my hands away from him, I searched the bedside table for his keys. I grabbed them then slowly started backing away, taking him with me, careful not to break our 'make out session'. He walked with me, eventually taking us to the door of the motel room.

I reached around and opened it. I used the same tactic to take him over to his car. I then broke the lip lock and opened the backseat door.

"Here Dean. Sleep here."

He stood where he was for a second then climbed into the backseat, hitting his head as he did so.

I made sure he was in then closed the door. I sighed and walked back into the motel room, gathering up all of our things. I left the room, locked the door, threw our bags into the trunk, and got into the driver's seat. I glanced at his already sleeping form in the rear view mirror, then started the car.

**Phoebe's POV**

"A succubus?" Sam questioned in a whisper as we walked down a quiet hallway.

My eyes straight ahead, I nodded when I felt his gaze.

"So...Dean?"

"He'll be fine. Tori will know what to do..." I replied, hoping that my sister KNEW what to do.

"I hope you're right..."

"Yeah...me too..."

We glanced at each other before stopping by the next door. Sam tried to open it.

"Another locked door."

I sighed, about to reply when a sound stopped me.

The noise caught the attention of Sam and I, causing us to look down the hall. There, standing in the middle of the hall, was a toy. A toy clown...dancing around and laughing.

"Why clowns?" I asked myself, taking a small step back.

The clown continued to laugh as it walked through a door that was now slightly ajar. Sam and I stood where we were, staring at the spot that the toy just left.

"I think we're supposed to follow it..." Sam mentioned.

I turned my attention to him, noticing the furrowed brow. He looked somewhat scared. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Well...I don't exactly like clowns..." he answered.

I managed a small smile. "That makes two of us."

He looked at me. "Really?"

I nodded. "Yep. So how about we conquer our fears and see where that door leads..." I took his hand and led him down the hall, heading towards the door.

**Tori's POV**

I parked Dean's Impala in front of the library, cursing Phoebe and Sam. Why did they have to take BOTH laptops? Making a mental note to bitch them out later, I turned in my seat to look at Dean. He was still sound asleep, which meant I didn't have much time.

A succubus was a female demon that seduced men in dreams, that much I knew. But I needed to find out how to destroy it.

I took another quick look at Dean, then got out of the car, and hurried into the library.

**Phoebe's POV**

I gently pushed the door open, peeking in as I did so. My eyes widened at the sight. A hundred or so small clown dolls were dancing around the room.

"Okay...forget it." I turned to Sam.

"There's a door across the room," he said, looking past me.

"Mm hmm...there are also countless clowns..." I replied.

His gaze shifted to me. "It was your idea to follow it. You want to turn back now?"

I glanced back at the dolls. They didn't look like they could pose a threat...however...there was something about them...they way they laughed...

**Tori's POV**

"Dammit! What the hell?!" I yelled out, realizing that every computer in the library was taken.

Everyone in the library turned to me, some letting out the 'shh' sound. I flipped off the few people that stared at me then walked over to the first taken computer.

"Excuse me? Can I use this computer for a minute? It's very important and I'll be quick..."

The woman at the computer looked at me. "No, you're going to have to wait," she answered in a snotty attitude.

I closed my eyes and held back from attacking the bitch. I then opened my eyes and looked at her. "Maybe you didn't understand me. It's REALLY important that I use a computer."

"Maybe YOU didn't HEAR me. You have to wait until I'm done."

I felt for the gun hidden under my shirt, but decided against that. Instead, I walked over to the librarian's desk.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"Yes...I need to use one of the computers NOW."

"I'm sorry, but you're going go have to wait until one that is occupied is available."

I turned away from him then smirked when I spotted the fire alarm.

**Phoebe's POV**

Sam decided that he was going in first and I decided that I was going to be right behind him. He held his gun ready as he took a step into the room. He stopped after that one step and stood still as if waiting for one of the clowns to jump at him...None did.

He took another step into the room and I did the same. Once again, nothing happened. Maybe these clowns were harmless after all.

We made it to the other door and Sam opened it as I kept an eye on the clowns. Still, none of them moved towards us.

I glanced at Sam as we both entered the small, practically empty room. All that stood there was a table. I groaned as I approached it.

**Tori's POV**

The sound of the fire alarm rang through my ears as I quickly searched different folklores on succubi. Only one legend came up repeatedly. According to it, the victim had to go through a deliverance. How the hell was I supposed to do this?

**Phoebe's POV**

It turned out that there was a button on the table. Go figure. Once Sam pushed it, a small hidden compartment in the wall opened up.

I walked over to it and reached for the one item that rested there. A key.

"Now we just have to find the door it opens," I muttered.

Sam sighed and nodded.

We were about to head out when one of the clowns walked into the room and looked directly at us.

It held up a knife. "Wanna play?"


	3. Episode 3 Losing It Part Two

**Tori's POV**

I had left the library once the fire trucks drove up. I decided on using the back door for my escape. I snuck around the building, getting into the Impala after the firemen raced in to 'save the day'. After a quick glance at Dean, I knew I was running out of time. His body was covered in sweat and his breathing was a bit labored.

I then realized that I needed help. Someone that could've helped me 20 years ago when this happened to the first man I loved. The one person that I could've gone to if I had figured out what was wrong with Dad. Starting the car, I backed away from the library and headed towards Roxbury.

**Phoebe's POV**

The demon clown charged toward us and jumped, knife raised. As one, Sam and I lifted our guns and fired, sending the toy flying backwards. Reflex...

I hesitantly lowered my weapon, watching the toy. "Is it...?"

"I have no clue," Sam answered before I could finish my question. He took a brave step forward, his eyes on the clown.

I became convinced of its malfunction when it started smoking. As I inched forward, I could hear the other clowns' laughs grow louder.

Sam went to the door and slammed it shut. "There must be another way out of here."

I turned a complete 360 degrees in search of something. "Sam, this room is empty," I responded, fear clawing its way through me.

Sam backed away from the door as the toys began to hack away at the wood. "We can't fight our way through all of them." He searched the room before going to the button on the table for the second time. He glanced at me then pressed it.

The wall compartment closed and a new one opened near the door. A crawlspace by the looks of it.

I rose an eyebrow, turning to Sam. "Well, aren't you the genius."

He smiled in the slightest as we approached the new route, kneeling down to peek inside. The sound of the breaking door made up my mind to try the crawlspace.

"Phoebe, you go first. I'll be right behind you."

**Tori's POV**

"Hmmm...the boy does seem to show the same symptoms that Daniel had."

"He told me he was in love, Father Haddon..."

The man nodded. "Yes." He rested a hand on Dean's forehead. "That's what your father claimed as well."

I paced, watching the priest examine Dean. "I know..."

"This must be hard for you, Tori. Watching this happen again. Fortunately, you brought him to me early."

"Yeah...so you can help him, right?" I asked.

"Of course." Was his answer.

"How long will it take?"

The man rose an eyebrow as he glanced at me. "In a hurry to leave? I can't tell you exactly how long a deliverance will take."

I groaned in mild annoyance. "Is there anyway you can call me when you're finished?" I asked, stopping to wait for his answer.

"Yes, I suppose I could get Scott to help if you need to go take care of other things."

"No! Absolutely not!" My voice resounded around the empty church, surprising the priest and even myself.

"Oh...alright then. Shall we get prepared?"

"Yeah. Whatever."

**Phoebe's POV**

I crawled through the enclosed area, feeling a bit vulnerable. My weapon was still in my hand, but I knew for a fact that the walls around me where thin. Thinner than they should have been. I could hear every move the toy clowns made in the room beside me. And if I could hear then, they could hear me.

I hastened my pace, afraid for Sam. It was only a matter of time before they broke through the door and followed us. With no end in sight, I wondered if we had made a mistake. A mistake that would result in...

I shook my head as best I could, pushing that thought from my mind. We were going to get out of this mad house. A sudden realization hit me. We were going to escape our fate...

**Tori's POV**

"Let us bow our heads in prayer." The priest took one of my hands and held his other out as we stood by Dean's body.

I closed my eyes, bowing my head.

Father Haddon was about to speak when another voice rang out through the church.

"Dad? You here?"

The priest sighed and released my hand. "In the back, Scott!" he called.

"I don't fucking believe this," I mumbled, my teeth clenched. I looked up as Scott approached the priest and me, his eyes meeting mine.

"Well, well. If it isn't Tori Hoffman..." He stopped next to me. "You look good...healthy."

I narrowed my eyes. "Shove it."

He chuckled, his gaze shifting to Dean. "Who's this?"

"A friend of Tori's," Father Haddon answered before I could.

Scott rose an eyebrow, his good mood fading. "A CLOSE friend?" he inquired.

"Oh yes. Extremely close," I responded, jumping at the chance to make him jealous.

My ex looked at me, his eyes flashing dangerously. I stood my ground as his eyes bore into mine, as if searching for my lie. The thing was...I wasn't sure if I wanted it to be a lie or not...

**Phoebe's POV**

"Shit!" I cursed, my knees growing numb as I stopped.

"What is it?" Sam questioned from behind me.

"It's a dead end...I don't believe this!"

"Calm down, Phoebe." Sam spoke softly. "Are you sure there's nothing? Another button maybe?"

I glanced around the boxed area. "I'm sure. I don't see anything..."

"Maybe we missed something..." Sam mentioned.

I reached forward, feeling the wall ahead of me. "Wait...there's a hole here...a keyhole." My fingers traced the wall, finding the familiar shaped hole.

"The key we found...where is it?" Sam questioned.

"I've got it." I went in my pocket, first pulling out the stop watch, then the key.

I was so glad to hear the click as I turned the key in the hole. There was always a way to beat a game...

**Tori's POV**

My eyes were glued to my cell phone as I scrolled through my contacts. I felt Scott's eyes watching me, but I tried my hardest not to look up. Oh, how I wanted to kick his ass right now. Despite every 'concern' I claimed to have about him assisting with the deliverance, Father Haddon had let him help.

"You want to know what I think?" Scott questioned.

I held back from yelling out, only because the priest insisted that Dean needed to rest. "No...I don't," I replied, pretending to be really interested in what I was doing with my phone.

Scott chuckled. "I believe you owe me, Tori," he stated.

"I don't owe you anything," I mumbled. "Nobody asked for your help. In fact..." I looked at him, storing my phone away as I crossed my arms. "I completely remember telling you to get lost."

"Maybe dinner...tonight?" He rose an eyebrow, a smirk crossing his face.

"Are you even listening to a word I'm saying?" I inquired, narrowing my eyes.

"Oh come on. I'm sure your 'friend' won't mind. Besides he couldn't handle you, Tori."

"Fuck you. You know nothing about him." I glanced at Dean, who was sleeping off his succubus encounters. "And you know what, Scott, you asshole..." I turned my attention back to my ex. "What makes you think I've forgiven you, huh?"

"You know you want me back, Tori."

I shook my head, getting to my feet. "Fuck you, Scott." With that, I left the room.

**Phoebe's POV**

I couldn't help glancing behind myself as Sam and I walked down the hallway. The moment we had gotten out of the crawlspace, we had hurried away from the area, putting considerable distance between us and the clowns. However, I couldn't shake the feeling that we were being followed. By what...I had no clue.

"Phoebe...here." Sam stopped, motioning for me to try to unlock the door with the key.

"Oh...right." I pulled the key out of my pocket, testing it in the keyhole.

We shared a surprised look as the door creaked open. The only door so far. Sam pushed it open wider, peering into the darkened room. He felt the wall beside the door, flipping the light switch when he found it. Once the light brightened the room, we stepped in.

"This...is a child's room," I stated, walking further into the room.

"Yeah..." Sam agreed, following me.

I glanced at him before approaching the small desk, studying the child-like drawings. I picked one of the papers up as Sam walked up to me, his eyes on what I was holding. I met his gaze. "What do you think?"

His brow furrowed and he tilted his head in a barely noticeable way. "I think we might be dealing with a confused spirit," he answered, saying exactly what I was thinking. Great minds think alike...

I nodded, placing the disturbing images down. I looked away from them, tired of seeing clowns in any form. Even the drawings freaked me out.

Sam walked over to the bed and soon called to me. "Phoebe, look at this."

I found my way over to him, taking a few occasional glances at the things I passed. "What is it?"

He held out a black and white photo, which I took, looking down at it. A young girl, no older than 7 years, looked back at me. I flipped the photo over, reading the words written on the back. The words written in a child's handwriting.

HELP ME

"This must be why we're here. She needs help," I said, handing the picture back to Sam.

He looked at it once more, then at me. "Well...then let's help her."

**Tori's POV**

I stopped short, studying the scene laid out before me. Dean was on his feet, holding Scott by his shirt; the latter was pushed against the wall. I saw Dean say something to Scott before releasing him. He moved away when he noticed me.

I rose an eyebrow as I approached the guys, my arms crossed. "Did I miss something?" I questioned.

"Not really. Your 'boyfriend' here just got a bit aggressive when he woke up," Scott answered.

I watched Dean throw a glare at my ex before turning my way. "You must be feeling better..." I stated, leaning against the wall.

"Yeah...I'm ready to kick anything's ass," Dean responded, his gaze shifting to Scott for a moment.

OK, now I really wanted to know what the hell happened between the two.

**Phoebe's POV**

"Daddy scares me."

Sam and I whipped around, guns raised. I lowered my weapon when my eyes rested on the little girl from the photo. Only there were a few disturbing differences. Her once picture perfect, blond hair was disheveled and matted together. One side of her head was covered in blood, the red substance dripping down her body.

I felt tears come to my eyes as I met her sad gaze. "What happened to you...?" I asked her.

Her figure flickered as if she was just an illusion. "Daddy scares me," she repeated. "Help me...?" She held out a small hand.

I glanced at Sam, who nodded. I handed him my gun before slowly approaching the young girl. When I reached her, I took her hand in mine. She smiled sadly then led me to the bedroom door. I walked beside her, making sure Sam was following.

**Tori's POV**

"No luck. Sam's not answering." Dean snapped his phone shut, lifting his feet onto the bumper of his car; he sat on the hood.

I looked at him, annoyed that I had never found out what had happened earlier. "You know, it would be nice if you showed SOME gratitude!" I snapped.

He looked taken aback for a minute then replied. "Right...thanks."

I scoffed. "That's IT? I went through a lot of shit for you, Dean!" Before he could respond, I continued. "Just forget it! That's the last time I help you!" I stormed off, leaving him behind.

**Phoebe's POV**

I climbed the wooden stairs, my hand still closed around the child's. I glanced back at Sam, a warm feeling spreading through me due to his encouraging smile. I looked away as we entered the attic.

"Daddy hides it here..."

"What does he hide here, Laura?" I questioned, using the young girl's name. I had managed to get her to tell me her name as we walked.

She met my gaze. "His toy...he hides it here."

Sam spoke. "Laura...do we have to find his toy?"

Laura turned to him. "You're running out of time." She flickered again then disappeared.

I pulled the stopwatch out of my pocket, showing it to Sam. "3 hours left..."

"We'll figure this out," he assured me.

I nodded before starting my search of the attic.

**Tori's POV**

I hugged Father Haddon after thanking him.

He returned the embrace. "Be careful out there, Tori. Use precaution in your hunts." He released me and I pulled away, nodding.

"I will," I replied. I turned away and left the room, only to be approached by Scott. I stopped, waiting for him to move out of my way.

"Looks like you're leaving," he remarked.

"I sure am. I'm done here," I responded.

"No you're not. Not yet." His words confused me.

"Just move, Scott," I warned.

"Make me."

I narrowed my eyes. "Don't tempt me."

Without warning, he grabbed me, pinning me to the wall. He moved his body close to mine, leaning his face to mine. My instincts told me to push him away, but something else told me not to. Something inside me wanted Scott. My once dormant feelings flooded through me, confusing me even more.

Scott smirked. "I knew it..." He crushed his lips against mine, reaching one hand under my shirt.

My thoughts finally snapped into focus and I rammed my knee in between his legs. He broke the kiss, groaning in pain as I shoved him aside.

"Hell would have to freeze over before I'd want you back," I spat at him. I then left the church.

**Phoebe's POV**

During my search, I found an old chest hidden behind a few cardboard boxes. When I opened it, I gagged at the foul smell. I covered my nose with my hands and turned away.

"Sam! Over here!" I called. "I'm pretty sure I found something..."

Sam made his way over to me and the chest. His face showed a slight grimace due to the odor. "What's in there?" he asked, stopping beside me.

"I haven't looked yet. The smell kind of threw me off," I explained.

"That's understandable."

I smiled, despite the situation, and then looked down at the clothing that covered the source of the stench. Sam and I exchanged a glance before reaching into the chest. I picked each piece of clothing up between my index finger and thumb, carefully placing them aside. Sam did the same, creating his own pile off to the side.

"Oh god...that's so gross," I covered my mouth, turning my gaze away from the grotesque mess.

Sam studied the bloody body of the small animal before reaching for the bat beside it. "This might be what Laura was talking about." He pulled it out, showing it to me.

"Her dad's toy?" I questioned, moving away from the sight of the cat.

Sam nodded. "Her dad's weapon," he corrected

"That's why she's scared of him," I thought out loud. "He did that to her..."

"Daddy scares me." Laura appeared beside us, her sad eyes on the bat. She then looked into the chest. "My kitty tried to keep me safe. He was a good kitty..."

"Laura, sweetie, come on." I took her hand, leading her away from the chest as Sam closed it. "Where is your daddy now?" I asked her.

She looked up at me. "In the basement. He gets mad when I go down there..."

"Don't worry, Laura. We're going to get rid of your daddy," Sam said, causing both us girls to look at him.

"You're running out of time," the little girl stated, repeating her words from earlier. She then disappeared again.

I thought about her words as I checked the stop watch once more. "We've got 2 hours to find the basement and help Laura..."

"We'll manage, Phoebe. And we'll get out of here," Sam replied.

I nodded. "Then let's get moving."

**Tori's POV**

I shoved the door open after unlocking it, and stepped inside the forgotten house. I slammed the door shut and threw the handful of mail on the table before walking into the living room. I slumped into the couch, letting out a heavy sigh.

My eyes scanned the pictures around the room. We all looked so happy, but sometimes looks could be deceiving.

A knock at the door drew my attention away from the old photos. I groaned and got to my feet while stretching. "I'm not even home for 2 minutes," I mumbled. I walked back to the door, opening it. "What the hell do YOU want?

**Phoebe's POV**

"Over here! Hurry!" Laura's voice led us through the mansion and she appeared next to a door down the hall.

Sam and I hurried over to her.

"Is this the door to the basement, Laura?" I questioned.

She nodded. "Daddy gets mad when I go down there..." She looked up at us, her eyes almost heartbreaking. "Please...help me..." She vanished for the third time.

I looked at Sam. "Are we ready for this?"

"We can handle it, Phoebe," he reassured. "I'll go first."

I nodded and pulled the door open, stepping aside to let him descend the stairs. I then followed.

The basement was grim and dark. An eerie feeling washed over me as I stepped off the bottom stair, causing me to shiver.

Sam glanced at me. "You felt that too?"

I met his gaze. "I did..."

"Stay close," Sam said softly. He raised the bat and walked further into the basement.

I followed, studying the surroundings. I only stopped when a voice rang out.

"You horrible kids! You don't belong down here!"

Sam looked around, searching for the source of the man's rough, angry voice. "Phoebe, get out of here."

"Are you kidding? I'm not leaving you alone to deal with this. We BOTH played the game," I replied, raising my Beretta.

"I can take care of it," Sam insisted, continuing his search of the room.

"I don't care what you say, Sam. I'm staying." I stepped away from him, walking deeper into the cellar.

Out of nowhere, a man lunged for me, but fell short as I quickly moved out of the way. I fired, hitting the man's chest.

"Bad children!" the man bellowed, coming at me again.

Sam stepped in between of us and swung the bat, a loud crunch following as the bat connected with the man's head.

I watched as the man collapsed, the weapon falling to the floor. I lowered my gun as a white cat trotted over and Laura reappeared, scooping the animal into her arms. She looked at Sam and me.

"Thank you."

I covered my eyes as a blinding white light filled the basement.

**Tori's POV**

"Can I come in?" Dean asked, meeting my gaze.

"No," I answered, leaning against the door frame. "What the hell do you want?" I repeated.

"I wanted to apologize..."

I rose an eyebrow. "About what?" I inquired.

He looked somewhat uncomfortable, but I didn't give a damn. He hesitated. "You know...earlier..."

I crossed my arms. "No, I don't know."

He groaned. "I should've thanked you better. I do appreciate what you did for me, Tori. I was just thinking about Sam at the time."

I thought about his words then moved aside, opening the door wider. He stood there for a moment then walked in, eyebrows raised.

I closed the door and pushed past him, heading back into the living room. I sat back down, checking my recent calls. Still no word from Phoebe...

Dean walked in, looking around the house. "You live here?"

"Duh," I responded, leaning back into the cushion as I stowed my phone away. I watched him as he stopped near the pictures, examining the smiling faces. He glanced at me then back at the photos. "What's your problem?" I asked.

"No problem..." he replied.

I scoffed then got an idea. "You know what, Dean? I'll totally forgive you for your stupidity...on one condition..."

He looked at me, one eyebrow raised. "And what's that?"

**Phoebe's POV**

I opened my eyes, sitting up in my seat. I looked to my left, meeting Sam's gaze. "Any clue how we got back here?" I questioned.

He shook his head. "Nope. He rested one hand on the steering wheel of the Eclipse. With the other, he retrieved the car keys from his pocket, turning them in the ignition. The car started immediately. "Ready to go?" he asked me.

"I am so ready."

He grinned and backed the car out of the empty clearing, turning onto the road.

I looked out the window, a smile crossing my face when I noticed a beautiful little girl. She waved, her perfect blond hair blowing in the breeze.

"You okay?"

I turned my attention to Sam. "Yes. I'm fine."

He glanced at me before looking back at the road.

**Tori's POV**

"Tell me what happened between Scott and yourself," I ordered.

"Oh...that." He looked away.

I waited for him to continue, but that never happened. Instead, the front door opened, causing his attention to turn that way. I bolted up, then sat back down, rolling my eyes when Phoebe and Sam moved into sight.

"Where have you two been?" I questioned, crossing my arms.

They exchanged a look before my sister answered. "Just clowning around."

"Okay...whatever you say," I replied.

**Phoebe's POV**

I brushed my wet hair out and took a seat on the bed, opening my laptop. I put my short hair up before beginning to type. When I finished, sending the email, I sighed and got to my feet. I made my way to Tori's room, knocking on the door.

"What?" she called through the door.

I hesitated for a moment then responded. "Can I come in for a sec?"

"Whatever," she answered.

I opened the door, stepping into the room. "I need to talk to you..."

She sat up. "What is it?"

"Tori...I wanted to apologize for all those things I said. I know it must have been really hard for you...to take care of us...but you did an amazing job. I want to thank you..." I trailed off.

"Relax, Phoebe. I know you're sorry. Besides, if you didn't act like a bitch every now and then, I would think something was wrong with you. But...thanks...your apology means a lot to me."

I managed a small smile and nodded.

"OK...if you two kiss, I think you can fix this chick flic moment."

I turned to Dean and Sam, who were standing in the hall.

"Dude..." Sam looked at his older brother in disbelief.

Tori and I stayed silent as Dean looked back at Sam with raised eyebrows.

"What? It would be sexy." He smirked. "I bet even you would like it, Sammy."

Sam glared at him. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Dean chuckled as Tori and I exchanged an 'end of discussion' look.

"OK, everyone out of my room...as in NOW." Tori got up, motioning for the three of us to leave.

I spun around and walked out of the room, past the two guys. Sam followed, but Dean stayed behind as I started downstairs. I turned to the younger brother at the bottom of the stairs. "I'll try to convince Tori to let you and Dean stay here for the night. Why go through the hassle of finding a motel, right?"

Sam smiled. "That would be great."

I smiled back before continuing into the living room.

**Tori's POV**

"Don't you understand what the words 'out' and 'now' mean?" I inquired, going to my closet. I could feel Dean's eyes watching me.

"Well...I want to be forgiven," he replied.

I pivoted on the spot, looking his way. "Oh really? So you're finally ready to tell all?"

"Hey, you never said I had to tell you everything," he complained.

I rose an eyebrow. "Well I'm saying it now."

He looked down at the floor as if thinking whether or not he still wanted to tell me. "I just didn't like some of the things that ass was saying. He met my gaze.

I waited a moment then spoke. "What was he saying?"

He shrugged, turning his eyes away from mine once more.

"Dammit, Dean! What the hell did that bastard say?" I demanded, hands on my hips.

"He was calling you names, Tori." Dean looked at me, sincerity clear in his eyes.

I brought my arms up, crossing them over my chest. I wanted to appear nonchalant, not caring what Dean said. I didn't want to admit it...but it hurt. I still had feelings for Scott, even after the fucked up stunts he pulled years ago. "What names...did he call me?"

"I'd rather not say." Dean turned away, heading out the door.

"Wait." I approached him slowly as he stopped in the doorframe, his back to me. I reached out, running a hand over his leather jacket.

He turned his head, his eyes following my fingers as they trailed over his shoulder.

I watched him, stepping between him and the hallway. "Thank you," I whispered, leaning into him. I planted a small kiss on his lips before moving away, starting down the stairs.

**Phoebe's POV**

I woke up with a start, remnants of the vivid nightmare still in my head. Taking deep breaths, I climbed out of bed and shuffled into the bathroom. After splashing cold water on my face, I looked at myself in the cabinet mirror. My reflection looked haunted, my eyes filled with loss and misery.

A slam from downstairs called to my attention. I hurried back to my bedroom, grabbing a silver dagger from my bedside drawer. I then made my way downstairs.

**Matt's POV**

I unlocked the door and stepped into the dark house, tossing my bag to the side. I turned, closing the door behind myself. As the door shut, something hard collided with my head, causing me to stagger to the side.

Quickly regaining my composure, I spun, catching the object as my attacker swung it again. I shoved the man into the opposite wall, hitting his hand on the wall multiple times. He dropped whatever he was holding, but I had no time to react before his other fist connected with my face. I groaned before slamming my head into his, pushing him away. I crouched down, taking hold of his weapon. I swung it upwards, hitting him in between his legs. He went down hard as the lights popped on.

**Phoebe's POV**

"Holy shit, Matt!" I stepped over Dean's body and went over to my elder brother. "You're bleeding." I let him lean on me as he watched Dean.

"Who the fuck is this?" Matt sputtered, wiping his face with his sleeve.

"Come on." I led him past Dean and into the kitchen.

The kitchen was silent as the 5 of us wondered what to say. Tori found her voice first.

"What the fuck were you thinking, Dean?"

"Hey, I wasn't exactly aware that your friends trespass in the dead of night," Dean replied.

"I'm their brother, jackass," Matt said, anger evident in his voice.

"Don't move, Matt," I told my brother in a soft tone. I examined his head, cleaning the blood.

"You're such a stupid moron, Dean," Tori concluded, crossing her arms.

"That was the wrong thing to do, Dean," Sam mentioned.

Dean threw a glare at his brother, and then groaned, resting his head on the table.

There was another silence broken, this time, by me.

"OK...all done." I placed the first aid supplies on the table.

Matt met my gaze, a smile crossing his face. "Thanks, Phoebe."

"No problem," I responded. "It's nice to have you back, Matt."

His smile grew and he got to his feet, stepping in front of my seat on the table. He wrapped his arms around me and I immediately returned the embrace. When we broke apart, he turned to Tori, arms outstretched. Tori rolled her eyes, but smiled and went into his arms.

I glanced at the clock, my eyes momentarily locking with Sam's.

"Alright, I need some sleep. I had a long day." Matt started out of the kitchen. "I'm not opposed to sending Dean to a motel for the rest of the night," he stated.

Tori laughed as I replied. "It's way too late, Matt."

"I'm sure Dean won't cause any more trouble," Sam added.

Matt glanced at us, then sighed and left the room.

"I dunno, Sam. This brother of yours seems to be full of trouble," Tori remarked, playfully slapping the back of Dean's head. She then walked out.

"She's one to talk," Dean muttered, groaning as he stood up. He removed the ice pack from in between his legs, tossing it in the garbage. He took one look at us then left the room.

"Well, this has been an eventful night..." Sam stood up.

I looked up at him. "You're not kidding...go on and get some sleep, Sam. Don't worry about me..."

His brow furrowed in the slightest. "Are you sure?"

I nodded. "I'll probably head back to bed in a few minutes anyway," I answered, unsure whether or not I would.

The sun was bright the next morning as I waited by the car. I leaned against the Eclipse, closing my eyes as the sun's rays beat against my skin.

"Why are you out here all by yourself?"

My eyes fluttered open and I turned to Matt. "I needed some fresh air," I lied.

He shook his head, a knowing smile on his face as he approached me. "Don't lie to me, Phoebe. I know you too well.

I sighed, looking away. "I wanted to clear my head before we left..."

He leaned beside me. "Is there anything you want to talk about?" he questioned.

I shook my head. "Not at the moment."

My brother let out a soft sigh. "You have my number, Phoebe. I wish you would call me once in awhile."

"And bother you while you're hunting? I think not."

"Don't use that as an excuse. You and I both know...ever since Luke disappeared..." He waited for me to look at him and I reluctantly did. "A wall has grown in between the three of us," he finished, adding Tori into the conversation.

I nodded, feeling a stab of loss inside. "I know..."

"So...how about we tear the walls down?"

"It's not that easy..."

"According to you. We're going to find Luke. Until then, don't forget the people that love you."

I forced a smile and nodded again. "Thanks Matt."

"OK! Let's hit the road!" Tori called as she walked out of the house. "You coming along, Matt?"

Matt turned his attention to our older sister. "No thanks. I had my own cemetery tour a few days ago," he answered.

"Ah, you're no fun," Tori replied, throwing her bag into the trunk of her car.

"You girls take care. Call me if you need anything," Matt told us, his eyes on me.

"Sure thing, Matthew!" Tori called as she closed the trunk. She walked around the car and got in.

I opened my car door and climbed in as Matt made his way around the Eclipse. He stopped at Tori's side, leaning over to peer at us.

He looked at Tori. "Have fun, Victoria." He smirked and stood up straight, moving away from the car.

Tori's jaw clenched. "You'll pay for that, Matt!" she exclaimed.

Matt chuckled as Tori turned the key in the ignition, backing out of the driveway.

"Smart ass," she muttered as we started away from the house.

I held back a laugh, turning my attention out the window. "Sam and Dean said they'd meet us outside of town," I mentioned.

"We're heading that way now," she replied.

As we followed Dean's car through Jamison City, he suddenly pulled over, causing Tori to do the same. The 4 of us got out, meeting in the middle of the two cars.

"What's the problem?" Tori inquired, hands on her hips.

I rose an eyebrow as Dean looked me over, then Tori. He then spoke, his words directed to my sister. "You come with me."

"What? Why?" Tori questioned.

"You're wearing black. We're going to a wake," he answered as if Tori were stupid.

"Watch it," she warned, moving her hands away from her black leather pants to cross her arms over her black shirt.

"Coming or what?" Dean asked, heading back to his car.

Tori glanced at me, then sighed and followed Dean. They both got into the Impala, leaving Sam and I alone.

I looked at him. "Perhaps we should find a place to stay," I suggested.

Sam nodded. "That's what I was thinking," he agreed.

**Tori's POV**

I read through the local newspaper, studying the information on the most recent death. The reason we were going to a stranger's wake.

"OK. Her name was Gloria Burgess. She was 24 years old...blond...a college student. She was home visiting her parents. And she was out with some friends when she was attacked by an 'unknown creature'. Sounds interesting..."

"Most likely the same unknown creature that attacked all those other people," Dean said, stopping at a red light.

"That's why we're here," I reminded. I looked his way when I felt his gaze. "What?"

"Nothing," he answered, turning his eyes back to the road. The light turned green and he stepped on the gas pedal.

I examined his side profile for a moment before looking away.

"This must be it." He parked across the street from a white house. "Showtime." He climbed out of the car and I did the same.

We crossed the street together, walking up the stairs of the modest, two story home. Dean rapped the door with his knuckles, then waited. It wasn't long before a pretty, blond woman opened the door. She must have been in her late 40's, early 50's.

"Oh...can I help you kids?" she asked.

"Yeah...we were friends of...Gloria," I said, pausing before I said the name of the deceased girl.

"Oh...oh, of course. Come on it." The woman opened the door wider, gesturing for the two of us to enter. We stepped inside and she closed the door behind us before she spoke again. "I don't think we've met. What are your names?" She turned to us.

"I'm Dennis and this is my girlfriend, Linda," Dean answered, wrapping his arm around my waist.

My eyes widened slightly and I looked at him as he looked at me. A smirk crossed his face. I was going to enjoy kicking his ass later...but now I had to play this out. I looked at the woman as she led us through the house.

"Well...it's very nice to meet you both. Thank you so much for coming."

An awkward silence followed and the three of us just stood in the living room...until...Dean spoke.

"Is there any way we can talk to the friends that were with her the day she was attacked?"

The woman looked puzzled. "Um...shouldn't you know who she was with? Why would you want to know about the attack...?" She paused as her own words cut into her. She suddenly broke down in sobs and sank into the nearest couch, covering her face with her hands.

I sat down next to her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. I then looked up at Dean and mouthed the words 'get lost'.

His eyebrows rose in surprise, but he shrugged it off and walked into the next room.

"I'm so sorry for your loss," I said softly, turning my attention back to the woman.

She calmed herself down a bit. "Thank you, dear." She took one of my hands in her own. "I know your presence here will make her happy."

I grew a bit uncomfortable due to her strange words. Thankfully, the doorbell rang at that very moment, causing her to get up and answer the door. I got up myself and walked through the house in search of my 'boyfriend'.

"Find anything weird?" I asked, discovering him in the kitchen, checking out the cabinets.

"Nope. This house is clean," he answered, quoting a line from the movie 'Poltergeist'

I rolled my eyes. "Are you sure? You probably missed something..."

"Trust me. I didn't."

"I wouldn't trust you if my life depended on it," I grumbled.

"Ouch." He dramatically placed a hand over his heart in a hurt fashion.

"Oh, shut up." I pushed him aside in annoyance as a brunette girl walked in.

"Oh, I didn't mean to interrupt anything..."

Dean and I looked at her in slight confusion. It wasn't like we were making out or anything.

"No...you didn't interrupt anything," I replied.

"OK then." The girl went to the fridge, helping herself to a can of Pepsi. She seemed at home, which caused me to ask my next question.

"Were you, by any chance, with Gloria the day she was attacked?" I asked, sure that this girl was one of Gloria's closer friends.

She nodded. "I was..."

"Did you happen to see what attacked her?" Dean inquired.

"I'm sorry, but who are you...?" she asked, popping the top of the can.

"I'm Linda. You see, my boyfriend here is a cop. He's just interested in details about this creature..." I explained, taking hold of Dean's arm.

He looked at me as the girl spoke.

"I see...well I didn't really get a good look at the thing. It looked like an animal...without fur..."

"Hmmm...what do you think, Dennis?" I questioned, looking up at Dean.

"Uh...I'd have to take another look at the pictures. Linda, can we talk in private for a minute?" He pulled me into the hallway, pinning me to the wall. "That wasn't very nice," he stated.

"I'm not nice," I responded. "I think we have enough info now, don't you?" I squirmed out of his grasp and snuck out of the house.

He followed me out and we both got into the car.

"Well...OK Bean, let's get back," I said as I got settled in my seat.

His head whipped to his right as he hurried to look at me. "What did you call me?"

I looked at him, forcing a confused expression. "Dean. That is your name, right? Or do you prefer I call you Dennis?"

He didn't answer. Instead he turned away, hesitated, then started the car.

I held back a laugh as I looked away.

As we drove, Dean pulled his cell out, dialing. He held the phone to his ear, his other hand still on the steering wheel.

"Hey Sammy, where are you?" he asked into the phone. "Motel 6?" A smile crossed his face. "Do they have the light on?" His smile faded. "You know, the light they say is always on...in the commercials?" He rolled his eyes and snapped his phone shut.

**Phoebe's POV**

My eyes were glued to my laptop when Sam's cell phone rang. I glanced up, but looked back to the screen when he answered.

"Yeah?" There was a pause. "A motel 6 in Philadelphia," he said, continuing his typing. "Yeah." His typing stopped. "What light?"

I looked back up at him, noticing the hint of confusion in his face.

"Just get over here, Dean." He hung up, letting out a soft sigh. He met my gaze, but I returned to what I was doing.

I heard him get up and approach me. My eyes locked with his as he sat down beside me.

"I want to show you something...may I?" He gestured to my laptop, which I promptly handed to him.

I scooted closer to him, my eyes following his fingers across the keys. I then looked at the screen as a website began to load. The words DADDY IS GONE appeared first, in the middle of the screen. An animated, white cat strolled back and forth, occasionally hopping onto the letters.

I smiled. "Looks like Laura is at peace."

Sam looked my way. "It looks that way."

**Tori's POV**

"Just admit it. You're lost," I said, leaning back in my seat.

"We're not lost," Dean replied.

I waited for him to continue speaking, or at least hit the gas and move away from the stop sign. I swear we must've been sitting at the damn sign a little over 10 minutes.

"No, we're not lost. YOU are," I corrected.

"We're in the same car, babe."

I narrowed my eyes, but it went unseen. "I keep telling you to head north." I pointed the way I've been telling him to go for nearly a half hour.

"The motel isn't that way," he complained, his eyes glancing where my finger was pointing.

I couldn't hide my annoyance as I spoke next. "How about you humor me and check."

He let out a heavy sigh, turning the steering wheel to send the car in my direction. It wasn't long before we pulled into the parking lot of the Motel 6.

I looked his way, a smug smirk crossing my lips.

**Phoebe's POV**

"OK...so we're dealing with an animal without fur that attacks its victims." Dean went over the information as we all sat around the motel room.

Sam shook his head. "It kills them, Dean," he corrected.

"To later dig up the corpse...and feast," I finished, sensing everyone's eyes turn to me. I looked up from my computer. "It's a rogue ghoul."

Dean snorted. "Great. At least we know where it'll hit next."

Tori nodded. "It's most likely hungry," she added in a sing song tone.

That night, after a heated argument about which car we were taking to the cemetery, we approached the tall, black gates. Dean wore a smug smile due to his car victory as he attempted to open the gate.

"Locked," he informed, his smile fading.

"We'll jump it," Tori replied. "Give us girls a boost."

Dean groaned, but crouched down, linking his fingers together to form a step. Sam did the same, without the groan.

"You drop me and I'll kill you," my sister threatened, stepping onto Dean's hands.

"Let me tell you..." He straightened. "It's tempting."

"You know what else is tempting?" she asked sweetly as Sam boosted me up.

"Not now, you two," Sam strained to say before I climbed the gate, landing on the other side.

Tori followed suit, landing beside me. We moved to the side as Sam and Dean climbed the gate with ease, jumping down on our side.

"Well, let's get moving." Dean started down the dirt path.

"We can cover more ground if we split up," Sam mentioned as he, Tori, and I followed Dean.

We all came to a quick stop, looking at each other. After a long silence, my sister spoke up.

"So, who's going with whom?"

"Well, we can't just stand here," I reminded. My eyes scanned the surroundings then locked with Sam's gaze. I found myself wanting to grab his hand and just take him as my partner. It's funny how fate works...

"Oh, just come on, Dean," Tori ordered, heading for the graves. The older brother followed her, eyebrows raised and eyes wide in surprise.

I watched them go before slowly starting the opposite way, Sam walking beside me. We gradually veered away from each other, shining the beams of our flashlights on each grave in search of the name Gloria Burgess. As we walked through the large cemetery, a woman came into view. She stood all alone. Sam and I glanced at each other, and then slowly approached the blond woman.

She turned to face us. "You kids shouldn't be out this late," she said, her voice low and quiet. "Leave now."

I spoke up, feeling uncomfortable under her stare. "We won't be long," I assured her. My first instinct was to ask her how she had entered the graveyard, but I decided against that. Something didn't feel right.

"Phoebe." Sam caught my attention. "Let's just leave it and go..."

I looked at him, taking note of his hands behind his back. I nodded, pulling a crucifix out from hiding. I stooped down, placing the cross on the nearest grave, noticing then that it was the one we were searching for. Gloria's gravestone stood before me, the young girl resting below.

A piercing shriek echoed through the night, and I looked up just in time to see the woman scamper off on all fours. Sam and I shared a knowing glance before bolting after her. Or should I say 'it'?

It was a challenge to navigate through the dark cemetery, avoiding the gravestones, but Sam and I managed. A crash filled the silent darkness and we soon found the source. Stopping at the mortuary, I attempted to catch my breath as Sam did the same. He knocked the broken pieces of glass away from the windowsill before climbing in. He then reached out a hand and helped me inside.

I quietly thanked him, pulling out my gun. Holding it in one hand and my flashlight in the other, I crept through the building. We soon came to a stop, two beams of light on the beast huddled in the corner. I pointed the barrel of my gun at the creature, taking in the changes. The clothes were shredded, the revealed skin discolored. The ghoul's arms and legs looked long and thin; Its clawed fingers scratched at its head, peeling hair and flesh away.

It looked up as if suddenly noticing Sam and I. The woman's pretty features were replaced by a gaunt face and bulging, yellow eyes. Its mouth was large, lined with rows of tiny, sharp teeth.

Without warning, it scrambled forward, jumping from wall to wall. Sam and I opened fire, our bullets tearing through its skin.

The ghoul collided with me, knocking me into the wall. I dropped my gun as the creature changed course, its claws slashing through Sam's shirt. Sam cried out in pain as the ghoul left us, bounding towards the open window.

I regained my composure, going to Sam's side. "Are you alright?"

"I'll live," he replied with a grimace.

**Tori's POV**

"Just trust me!" I urged, shovel in hand.

Dean studied my face then hurried away. A few moments later, I heard his voice.

"Hey! Freakshow!"

As planned, I waited in place, making sure not to be seen. It seemed like no time passed when the ghoul rounded the corner of the mortuary. It stopped short, sensing my presence. However, it was too late. With all my strength, I swung the shovel clear through the creature's neck. A second went by before the body collapsed, the head rolling away.

I released the breath I didn't know I was holding and lowered the shovel. My attention shifted to Dean when he came into sight. Our eyes locked, then he looked down at the creature.

"Not bad."

"I told you I'd manage," I replied, raising an eyebrow.

**Phoebe's POV**

"Wait, don't move," I instructed, dabbing at the nail marks on Sam's chest with a damp rag. I had to admit, I didn't mind the task at all.

Dean chuckled. "Way to take one for the team, Sammy."

"Shut up," Sam muttered under his breath, only I heard.

Dean changed the subject. "Where's that sister of yours, Phoebe?"

I didn't tear my gaze away from what I was doing as I spoke. "She went out." When I felt his gaze lingering on me, I continued. "She just went for a walk to clear her head."

I heard Dean get up and then leave the motel room.

**Tori's POV**

I was walking back to the motel when Dean approached me. I stopped crossing my arms as he stood in front of me.

"That was some nice work back there," he complimented.

I couldn't help feeling surprised as I replied. "Thanks..."

He scratched the back of his neck, a smile appearing on his face. "I have to be honest; I didn't think your plan was going to work..."

"Mmhmm...and you see how wrong you were?"

He looked away for a moment. "I..." Instead of finishing what he was going to say, he took hold of my arm, pulling me into a lust filled kiss.

I pulled away, my hand slapping him across his face. However that attitude toward him quickly vanished. I grabbed his leather jacket and pulled him toward me, crushing my lips against his as I pushed him against the motel brick.

**Phoebe's POV**

"There you go. All done." I straightened, looking over his bandaged chest.

"Thanks, Phoebe."

I smiled. "You're welcome."

Sam smiled back before grabbing a new shirt, easing himself into it. "So, are you up to traveling with us?" he questioned.

I studied his face. "I wouldn't mind," I answered. "But I'd probably have to talk to Tori..."

Sam nodded as the door opened, both Tori and Dean appearing in the doorway.

"What's up?" Tori asked brightly.

"Well...Sam just asked me if we would like to travel with them..."

"Yes!" Tori replied. I looked at her in surprise to, which she added. "I mean...sure...whatever."

"Well then...that's settled," Dean responded.

Sam and I stared at the two of them, wondering what the hell had gotten into our older siblings.


	4. Episode 4 Correlations Part One

Episode 4: Correlations

The day seemed perfect; the sky a dazzling shade of blue, dotted with fluffy clouds. The sun shone brightly, peeking out from behind a white rabbit-shaped fluff. A bird called from somewhere nearby and was answered by another. It was hard to keep in mind what kind of evil hid amongst it all. A gentle breeze whistled by, bringing with it the distinct smell of gasoline.  
"Dude, where's my candy?"  
I turned my attention to the Winchester brothers, taking note of Dean's held out, expectant hand.  
It had only been a week since we met the oh-so-charming brothers and a bond had already formed between us. I couldn't quite place the reason why, but I loved being around them. My sister, Tori, and I were now traveling with them, ready to take down anything that went bump in the night.  
I watched as Sam approached his older brother, empty handed. He shook his head. "All out, Dean."  
Dean groaned, his hand falling to his side. "You gotta be kidding me."  
Sam shrugged and shook his head again, the action insisting there was no candy.  
"Son of a bitch," the older brother cursed.  
"Don't worry, Dean. I'm sure you'll get that chocolate soon." Sam placed a hand on the shorter man's shoulder. "In the meantime, try not to be a menstrual bitch."  
"You're looking for a good ass kicking, aren't you?" Dean growled, shoving Sam's hand away as the latter laughed. I smiled, feeling warm inside, as Tori walked out of the gas station, a plastic bag in her grasp.  
"Are we ready to go or not?" she called, a wide out-of-place smile on her face. She was up to something...  
"What's up with you?" Dean inquired, momentarily forgetting his lack of sweets.  
"This is just a lovely day. Don't you think?" she countered with a question of her own. She swung her bag back and forth, a mischievous glint in her hazel eyes.  
Sam grinned, his eyes catching mine. I could've sworn his grin grew as he looked at me, but his attention shifted when Tori spoke again.  
"Candy Sam?" She handed the brother in question a small, yellow bag.  
He took it as Dean stared in disbelief. "Gee thanks, Tori," Sam said.  
"No problem," she replied, throwing Dean a side glance. "I've got plenty more." She tapped her bag with one finger.  
"You friggin' knew about this, didn't you?" Dean rounded on Sam. "I'm gonna kick your ass, Sammy."  
The taller of the two held his hands up defensively, his bangs hanging in his face; in what I found to be an attractive way. "Hey, I wasn't about to argue with her."  
"See, Sam's the smart one," Tori commented, walking away from them.  
I laughed, watching Dean snatch the bag of M&Ms from his brother, tearing it open with his teeth.  
Tori approached me, a satisfied smirk on her face. "He's so fun to mess with." She took a seat on the hood of the Eclipse, beside me. "Want one?"  
I looked at her, then the bag she held open. "Sure." I reached in and took one of the many bags of peanut M&Ms. She must have cleaned out the rack, taking every packet of the candy Dean was craving. I wondered why she had hurried in the gas station before Sam, when Dean had ordered the younger Winchester to buy the candy.  
The boys sauntered over, Dean chomping on the chocolate he had swiped from his little brother. "So, where are we headed?" he asked, popping another chocolate covered, candy coated peanut in his mouth.  
"You tell me," I answered, handing them each a newspaper. I didn't know why I bothered though. I knew Tori wasn't keen on research; and Dean...well I hadn't seen him do much studying yet. It seemed to fall on Sam and I.  
"You mean you didn't look for anything?" Tori wondered out loud, laying back to toss her copy through the open window of the Eclipse.  
"I mean, our next job is in two different places," I explained, tearing open my small bag of candy.  
"Come again?" Dean rose an eyebrow.  
I rolled my eyes, plucking the newspaper out of Dean's hands before he could cast it aside. "You see here..." I opened to a page where I had found an odd story that took place in Maryland. "These incidences are exactly like the ones in Connecticut..."  
Tori leaned over, taking a look at the paper I was holding. "Oh yeah. I remember hearing about something like that on the news. That is...before Dean here changed the channel." She playfully kicked Dean in the shin.  
The atmosphere between the two of them was becoming friendlier...in my opinion...  
"It says here that there have been multiple cases of spontaneous combustion." Sam read through the article.  
"Oh come on! Who still believes in that crap?" Dean questioned exasperation clear in his masculine voice.  
"Apparently people do," I answered.  
"Well we know better," Tori remarked. "That's just some lame ass cover up story. People don't just catch fire."  
"It hasn't been proven at least," I added.  
"And it won't be," Dean insisted. "Something's to blame."  
"Clearly something that can be in two places at once," Sam said. The four of us remained silent, contemplating Sam's words, and then he spoke again. "Maybe we should call Bobby. See what he thinks."  
Dean shrugged. "Go ahead. Knock yourself out, Sammy."  
Sam frowned, studying his brother in a disapproving way, before pulling out his cell; a moment later he held it to his ear as he strolled away to talk.  
"So, who's Bobby?" Tori asked in a conversational manner.  
"Another hunter," Dean answered, balling up the empty candy bag in one fist. "He gives us pointers from time to time. He's kind of like our Obi-Wan." Pretending the wrapper was a rather small basketball, he threw it into the garbage can.  
"May the force be with him," my sister and I responded in unison.  
We glanced at each other, and then shrugged, unwilling to admit how alike we were. It was simply a coincidence that we said the same thing.  
"Hey Dean...I was under the assumption that you didn't like working with other hunters. Or was it just us...?" I watched him, waiting for him to reply.  
"Bobby's not your average hunter. He's got smarts, skills, and experience. Unlike most."  
"And who, pray tell, are you referring to?" Tori inquired.  
"Don't worry your pretty little head over it," Dean replied, causing my sister to look at him in surprise. "Here comes Sam."  
I turned my attention to the younger brother as he returned.  
"OK. So, Bobby has a theory." He dropped his phone into his pocket as the elder brother cut in.  
"Hit me."  
Sam shoved his hands in his pockets, letting out a soft sigh before he continued. "But...he wouldn't tell me. He said he wants us to stay put while he makes his way over here."  
"He's meeting us here?" I questioned.  
"Since when does Bobby come a runnin' when we just ask for his opinion? Are you sure that's what he said, Sam? Cause it sure as hell doesn't sound like him," Dean said, one eyebrow arched.  
Sam nodded. "I'm sure. He said he wants us to take care of something for him."  
"So, he thought why not drive halfway across the freakin country to bring it to us personally?"  
"Seems that way," I chimed in.  
"Hasn't he ever heard of Fed Ex?" Tori asked.  
"It must be something important," Sam mentioned.  
A silence followed, which I soon broke.  
"So we wait. Exactly how long will it take for him to get here?"  
"He's coming from South Dakota. I say we'll be waiting at least a day; and that's only if he drives non-stop," Sam answered.  
Tori groaned. "I don't believe this!"  
"Well...we may as well make the best of our day off," I stated, hopping down from my seat on the car. I tossed an M&M into my mouth, before glancing back at the others.

-Scene Change-  
"I'm starving!" Dean complained. "I swear, if my food doesn't appear in the next 60 seconds-What the hell, Sam?"  
"People are staring, Dean," Sam informed after elbowing his brother in the gut, cutting the older Winchester's threat short.  
"Thank you, Captain Obvious!" Dean smacked the back of Sam's head in a swift motion. "These people should know that the service here is not exactly up to par."  
Just as he finished his sentence, and before Sam had the chance to retaliate, a busty blond approached our table, an apologetic look on her pretty face.  
"I'm so sorry for the wait. One of our cooks had a slight mishap. Your waitress will bring your food shortly," she promised.  
Dean gave her the once over, the corner of his lips sliding into a faint smirk in addition to an arched eyebrow. He then let his gaze travel over her body once more in an oh-so-obvious way. Perhaps Captain Obvious was a better name for him.  
Sam frowned, his eyebrows furrowed. "What kind of mishap?" he asked, referring to what the woman had said.  
I, too, wanted to hear the answer to that question. It would greatly influence whether or not I was going to eat the food I ordered.  
"It's all straightened out now," the flustered blond insisted, bouncing away from us.  
Dean followed her with his eyes, earning a kick from my sister.  
"Jesus Christ, Dean! Be a perverted jerk on your own time," she demanded.  
I chanced a glance at her, taking note of her clenched jaw. It was a sure sign that she was extremely annoyed, holding back from lashing out.  
Oh goody, this day was going to be a blast. Note the sarcasm...  
I poked my cheeseburger with a fork, digging the meat out through the bread. Give me a break. It wasn't like I was going to eat it after the answer, or rather lack of an answer. I looked up at the others, wondering who would break the 20 minute silence. Dean burped and leaned back against the upholstery, obviously satisfied with his meal. Tori muttered something under her breath, earning a look from the three of us. Ten more minutes passed before we decided to leave. Dean left the tip...and gained Miss Busty Blonde's phone number.  
"You're unbelievable! You know that, Dean?" Tori exclaimed, making her way to her black Eclipse.  
"You're the only one with a problem here, Tori," the older brother replied.  
My sister glared in his direction, but didn't say a word in response.  
"You know...you two bicker like an old married couple," I mused out loud, causing the elder couple to look at me in surprise. "It's just a small observation..." I added, turning away.  
"Whatever." Tori stopped. 'Here, take this." She pulled a folded piece of paper out from her pocket, holding it out for Sam to take it. He did. "You and Dean are responsible for getting that. Phoebe and I will meet you at the motel."  
Sam studied her, and then opened the paper, reading whatever was written in my sister's handwriting. I threw a questioning glance at her, and then moved closer to Sam to read the list.  
"Oh for the love of-" I cut myself off, rolling my eyes.  
"Don't give me that crap, Phoebe. It was your idea for us to have fun on our day off." Tori grinned.  
"I believe 'make the best' were my words," I responded.  
"Well, what could possibly be better than that? You know it's going to be a blast." Tori leaned against her car. "Off you go, boys. The sooner you get back, the sooner the fun can begin."

-Scene Change-  
"Voila! I give this television life!" Tori exclaimed in excitement, stepping back from the TV.  
I glanced over at her after entering the motel room, examining the playstation hookup. "Congrats. It has a whole new purpose in life now, eh?" I placed the guitar controllers on the bed.  
"Oh, absolutely," she answered. "Give me one of those." She held out a hand as I tossed a guitar her way. She caught it. "Ready for a world tour?"  
I smiled. "Always."

-Scene Change-  
Tori and I were rocking out the solo of 'Hey Man, Nice Shot when the Winchester brothers entered the motel room. I saw them cast a quick glance around the room out of my peripheral vision. Then saw Dean place a bag or two down.  
"Dude, that's friggen awesome!" The older brother moved closer, watching the red, green, yellow, and blue dots scroll down the TV screen.  
Sam sauntered over, standing just behind me. Damn it all, he totally threw me off. I lost my note streak, an obnoxious 'blink' sound tearing through the song.  
"Shit, Phoebe. Way to give me the lead." Tori laughed, her eyes glued to the TV.  
"Oh, shut up. I missed one note. Sue me," I replied, doing my best to regain my x4 multiplier and lift my score back to Tori's level. No such luck. Tori was a Guitar Hero nerd. She could easily defeat any opposing player. She once spent a summer getting a 100% on every song...on expert. In between hunts, of course. At the moment, we were competing on medium. We were both a little rusty; due to the fact that we never really got along long enough to play together. Today was an exception. We had Sam and Dean as buffers between us.  
The words "YOU ROCK" flashed onto the screen and we both eased up, waiting for the stats to hit the screen next.  
"Where did you get this?" Sam questioned, his tone somehow making him sound like he thought we stole it or something.  
"Who cares where they got it? When do I get a turn?" Dean asked, an excited glint lighting up his green eyes.  
"Here, knock yourself out," I said, handing him my guitar.  
He took it, looking like a child that just got what he'd always wanted for Christmas.  
"Did you guys get everything on the list?" Tori inquired, her eyes scanning the songs as she decided which one to choose and play next.  
"We did..." Sam answered, letting a silence fall after his words, as if he was going to say more. He didn't.  
I rose an eyebrow and made my way over to the now forgotten bags, shuffling through the alcohol. That's right. Alcohol. Not just beer either. But some tequila as well. Along with a few limes and a container of salt. "Geez Tori, did you honestly have to give them a list with all this crap?"  
"You'd better believe it," she replied, a smirk crossing her face. "Let's have some fun." She glanced my way, a mischievous glint in her eye.

-Scene Change-  
"Here Dean, it's all you." Tori tossed the elder Winchester brother her guitar, throwing herself on one of the beds. She reached down, grabbing a bottle of beer. After popping the top, she took a swig, watching Dean.  
A grin spread across Dean's face when he saw the song title. That same grin soon disappeared when the colored dots for the song 'Eye of the Tiger' sped down the TV screen. His fingers flied over the colored frets as he attempted to hit every note. Sam laughed, watching his brother fail miserably.  
"Shut up, Sam," Dean growled, his eyes never leaving the screen.  
I looked over at Tori. "That was cruel. Putting him on expert..."  
She shrugged. "I was just curious. I wanted to see how he would do."  
The final notes of Survivor's song rang out through the motel room, and Dean removed the guitar strap from around himself. "Oh yeah. I rock!" he exclaimed, raising both fists into the air, one still wrapped around the guitar.  
"Don't let your head swell, buddy," Tori responded. "Now, choose Sam's song."  
He ended up choosing "Freak on a Leash' by Korn. Sam aimed a dirty look at his brother before claiming the guitar and his spot in front of the TV. After Sam's song, I played 'Living on a Prayer' by Jon Bon Jovi. One of my favorite songs ever. I mastered it, like always, then chose Tori's song. 'What I've Done' by Linkin Park. A truly awesome song...and Tori's favorite in the game. She changed the level to expert and ended up getting her 100%.  
"Show off," Dean muttered, arms crossed as he lay on a bed.  
Tori flashed him a smirk, then backed out of the single-player quick play and went into a two-player battle. "Let's make things interesting. Shall we?" Before starting a song, she got the bottle of tequila out. "Who's in and who's out?"

-Scene Change-  
After each song Tori and Dean played, they took a victory shot; no matter who beat who. Soon, the bottle of tequila was nearly empty. Cue the sudden knock on the door...  
We all glanced at the door, wondering who on earth would be knocking at this hour. A realization hit me; it was late. Really late.  
"Shit!" Tori laughed. "Maybe it's Mister Motel Manager. Stop making so much noise, Dean!" She dropped onto the bed, continuing to play the song she was currently on.  
I got up and grabbed the remote, turning the volume down drastically, ignoring Tori's complaints. Sam got up too, but he headed for the door. After opening it, he and I studied the young woman standing there. She must have been a few years younger than me.  
"Sam and Dean?" she questioned, a duffel bag hanging off her shoulder.  
"Who wants to know?" Dean called, his eyes never leaving the screen.  
"This must be the place," she concluded, stepping into the room. She walked past Sam, and looked around the motel room. "At first, the loud rock music threw me off. I was like 'Why would they be playing Survivor and R.E.M. so freaking loud at 2 in the morning?', but then I figured Dean Winchester and rock music. Maybe he got a little wild with it. Ha, looks like I was right!" She nudged the now empty bottle of tequila with her foot. Yeah, it was on the floor.  
I opened my mouth to ask a question, but Sam beat me to it.  
"Who are you?" the younger Winchester questioned, closing the door before he moved closer to the mysterious girl.  
"Huh? Oh! I'm Lee Warren. Nathan's sister? You must be Sam." The girl grabbed Sam's hand and shook it vigorously.  
Something she said must have caught Dean's attention, because he suddenly paused the game and turned to the newcomer. "So, you're Nathan's little sister?" He strolled over to her, holding out a flask. "Care to prove it?"  
Lee shrugged, taking the item from him. "Sure. I take it this is holy water?" She opened the flask and took a generous amount of liquid in. "I feel all clean inside now. Happy Dean?"  
The elder Winchester brother smiled. "I'm freakin' ecstatic. Nice to finally meet you." He ruffled her hair then went back to his game.  
Lee watched him, then glanced at Tori, then at me. I stood, still holding the remote. Tossing it on the bed, I took a step towards her and held out a hand.  
"I'm Phoebe."  
The smile on her young face widened. "I'm sure you've figured out my name. My brother, Nathan, has gone on a few hunts with the Winchesters. Once I found out that they were nearby, I decided to look them up." She took my hand and shook it. "How long have you been with...?" Her words stopped and she looked at Dean then Sam, finally reaching me again. "You're not with one of them, are you? Like WITH with?"  
"I assume you mean dating, or going steady?" I questioned, sitting back down. She nodded and I continued. "No. Neither me nor my sister, Tori, are dating one of the Winchester brothers."  
"Of course not," she agreed in a tone that told me she wasn't entirely convinced. "Dean and Sam are just carting two beautiful women around for the hell of it, I suppose." She studied me, raising an eyebrow in suspicion.  
"Lee, they're hunters too. We've decided to travel together for awhile." Sam put in. "Seeing as our interests are the same." He glanced at me, meeting my eyes for a moment.  
"Right. Sure, Sammy. Whatever you say." Lee tossed her bag into the corner of the room, before plopping herself on the bed beside me. She looked at the television screen, watching the game. Once the song 'Dammit' by Blink 182 was over, she jumped up. "My turn!"

-Scene Change-  
I awoke at noon the next morning, scanning the crowded motel room. We fell asleep one-by-one last night, or I should say that morning; considering we all collapsed from exhaustion after 4am. I sat up, careful not to wake Sam, who was propped up against the bed's headrest. The same bed I was currently sitting on. I swung my legs off the bed, slowly getting to my feet. Sam wasn't the only one still asleep. Tori and Dean were lying nearly on top of each other, sprawled out on the floor. And Lee had claimed the unoccupied bed across the room. All three of them were fast asleep.  
I made my way to the bathroom, stepping over Tori and Dean on the way. I had to start expecting the unusual...

-Scene Change-  
After taking a quick shower, I dressed and got ready for the day ahead. I had to admit, I was anxious to see what Bobby was like. And what was so important that he was coming all this way. I left the bathroom, and was greeted by Sam waiting to use it.  
He acknowledged me with a small, tired smile. "Morning."  
I smiled. "More like afternoon, Sam."  
"True..."  
"The shower's all yours." I side-stepped, moving out of his way.  
"Thanks," he replied, heading in.  
I watched him then glanced at the other three. A quick decision to let them sleep followed, so I found a seat at the small desk near the wall. Grabbing my laptop, I placed it in front of me to check my email.

-Scene Change-  
One hour later, Sam and I sat at opposite sides of the quiet room. Lee announced she was going to take a shower, after laughing at Tori and Dean, then disappeared into the bathroom. Dean and Tori...well they were still dead to the world. I couldn't blame them either. They played Guitar Hero for almost 8 hours straight, emptied a bottle of tequila between just the two of them, and didn't fall asleep until 4 in the morning.  
I let out a soft sigh, taking my 20th glance at the sleeping couple; hoping one of them would stir and wake. No such luck. Well, when the opportunity arises...take advantage of it. I reached for my cell phone, catching Sam's movement out of the corner of my eye. Once I had the phone in my grasp, I got to my feet...just as Sam did. We both stood there for a moment, just looking at each other.  
"What are you doing?" He questioned, after a minute or two.  
"What are you doing?" I retorted.  
A sly grin creeped upon his face. "I think the same as you."  
I studied him, eyebrow raised. "You think so?"  
"Oh, come off it, Phoebe. Bossy, obnoxious older sibling? You're probably always looking for blackmail opportunities. And I can't say that I blame you."  
I smiled, despite myself. "I suppose you would know. Having to go through the same with your brother." I approached the sleeping duo, holding my cell phone up to keep them in frame.  
"Yeah, tell me about it." He did the same, moving to get a better sight.  
We each pressed a button on our respective phones, listened for the two shutter sounds, then stored the phones and new pictures away. A quick look at each other followed; both of us satisfied that the deed was done.  
A moment later, Sam's phone rang. He answered it and I caught his side of the conversation. "Hello? Hey Bobby. Yeah, it's no problem at all. No, we'll meet you there. We're on our way now." He hung up. "Dean, let's go! Bobby's waiting!"  
Lee, who was standing in the doorway of the bathroom, tossed Dean's bag at the older Winchester. "Up and at em' Dean!" she called.  
He jerked awake as the bag hit him. "S'okay I'm up," he said with a yawn. Squinting against the light in the motel room, he half-heartedly raised himself off the floor. "I have time for a shower?" he questioned, picking a few pieces of clothing out from his bag.  
"Not really, man. Bobby wants-" Sam was cut off by the bathroom door slamming shut. Dean had made his way into the bathroom in those few seconds, locking himself in to take his afternoon shower. Sam let out a disapproving sigh. "Great..."  
Tori sat up, then slowly got to her feet, moving like a zombie."I want a shower," she groaned, not fully awake at all. She collected her outfit for the day as Sam retrieved a pair of keys.  
"Here," he said. "We originally paid for two separate rooms. It never occurred to me that we were all going to stay in this one."  
She snatched the keys away from him, then left the motel room. A moment later, we heard the door to the room next to ours being slammed.  
"Whoa..."Lee muttered."Who else was a bit scared by that?"  
"You tend to get used to it," I replied. "When you live with her 24/7, the only thing that scares you is her sudden 'I love the world' mood." I looked at Lee. "That's something I hope you never have to witness."  
Lee laughed. "Well, thanks for the warning anyway."  
"Yeah, don't mention it."

-Scene Change-  
Our three cars, Lee's black corvette included, were parked near a local diner. We were only waiting a few minutes when a beat up looking, Ford tow truck drove up beside us and stopped. The driver's door opened, as well as the passenger's side. Looked like Bobby brought a friend.  
"You idjits had me driving round in circles waitin' for you!" Bobby, a middle-aged man with a trucker's hat, scolded. How did I know that he was Bobby? Well, the other person that had gotten out of the car was female. A girl I was guessing to be a few years younger than Lee.  
"Yeah, sorry about that, Bobby," Sam replied. "We had a few hold-ups."  
"Shut up, Sam. I was outta that shower after 5 minutes," Dean said. "It's this one that took a half hour with her hair and make up." He thrust a thumb in Tori's direction.  
"You want to keep that thumb?" she inquired, her glare turning murderous.  
Bobby surveyed us like we were aliens. "You all better shut the hell up. I'm already havin' a hard time trusting you."  
"Trusting us with what, Bobby?" Lee asked.  
"This here's Ally." He gestured to the girl with him. "I'm leavin' her in your care for while."  
"Yo," she said, not sounding thrilled to be in her position.  
A silence fell, then Tori broke it. "We have to baby-sit?"  
"I dunno, Bobby. We already have too big a group as it is. Can't the girl just stay-"  
"Just stay where, Dean? Listen, I'm not askin' ya! I'm tellin'. How many times did I watch you boys when your daddy was gung-ho on a hunt, huh? Think of this as returning the favor."  
"You're right, Bobby. We'll look after her for you," Sam said.  
"You better. Now, about this case of yours. I looked into it. The events are too coincidental. But, I'm sure it's two different demons you're lookin' at."  
"Two demons...are killing at the same time in totally different states?" I questioned.  
Bobby nodded, turning his gaze to meet mine. "You all best charge after them in groups. I have a feelin' these sonsofbitches have to die the same day."  
"So, we're splitting up."  
We all looked from one person to the next. The question was...who was going with whom? What followed was a like a chaotic argument over riches and power.  
"You all can make it even. Three go one way, three go the other," Bobby mentioned.  
"What about you?" Ally asked, glancing at the older man.  
"Nah sweetheart, I told ya I have other things to take care of."  
Dean grinned. "You turning soft, Bobby? I've never heard you talk that way."  
Bobby practically jumped down his throat. Well...not literally. "You listen up, Dean! It ain't any of your business how I talk. You got that? I should kick your ass for that comment."  
Sam looked at his older brother, clearly trying to hold back a laugh. The rest of us, Bobby and Dean excluded, held back from showing any signs of laughter as well. Dean averted his eyes, not pitching another word on the topic.  
"As for your little groups...I'll let ya all worry about that. I'll just order us up some lunch while you idjits and ladies decide." Bobby made his way towards the diner, leaving behind a 2 minute silence.  
"Needless to say, we can't send three females to kill a demon," Dean started, earning a dirty look from all 4 of us girls.  
"Says who?" Lee asked, hands on her hips.  
"Well, it's dangerous for starters," Sam answered.  
"You're taking his side, Sam? It never occurred to you guys that we girls can take care of ourselves?" I demanded.  
"Maybe we can convince them if we kick their asses," Tori added.  
"Look. Sam and I will be the two group leaders and we'll each take two of you," Dean explained. "Easy as pie."  
"Yeah, if we were in the second grade," I replied.  
"Oh, ha ha. I swear, you remind me of Sam," Dean said, rolling his eyes.  
"Dude, I'm standing right here!" Sam exclaimed.  
Dean turned to his brother. "Yeah, I see that. How could I miss you? You're as big as a...."  
"Tree," Lee finished for the older Winchester.  
"You're just jealous because you're shor-" Sam cut himself off and looked at Lee. "What?"  
The rest of us turned to look at her, causing her cheeks to turn slightly pink. "Um...42?"  
And that's when I decided that none of us had gotten enough sleep the previous night. We were basically arguing over nothing at all. Just like kids. I was starting to think that maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all. Or...maybe we each just needed a nap.

-Scene Change-  
After we chose our groups of three, Bobby pulled Sam and Dean off to the side to lay down some rules. Which left us girls to stare at each other stupidly, all 4 of us wondering what to say to the others. Sure, we could've properly introduced ourselves to our new tag along, but it didn't look like she cared. I was pretty sure she no longer wanted to spend any time with us.  
"Alright Ladies!" Dean called, strolling over to his car. "Looks like we're on the road again."  
"Keep your phones charged!" Lee told all of us, heading over to the Impala. She decided to leave her car in Bobby's care to avoid the hassle of taking two cars. We should have taken a page from her book awhile ago. But, then again, sitting in a car with Tori and Dean? I don't think I could handle that. Kudos to her for taking the leap and doing just that.  
"I'll call you if anything important comes up," Tori looked at me. "Alright?"  
"Sure thing," I answered.  
She nodded and made her way over to the Impala, getting in the passenger's seat. The engine revved as Dean started the car, then it moved away, sending the three of them on their way to Connecticut.  
"Alright you three, watch out for each other," Bobby said, causing my attention to turn his way. "If you find yourselves in deep shit, just call."  
"Stop worrying. We'll be fine." Ally assured him. "It's you I'm worried about. I wish you would take me with you. Or at least tell me where you're going..."  
I casually headed for the Eclipse, trying to give Ally and Bobby some privacy. Sam seemed to have the same idea; he followed, slowly walking beside me.  
"They seem close..." I said softly.  
"Yeah, it's weird. Bobby never mentioned her." Sam replied.  
I looked at him. "Never?"  
He shook his head. "Nope."  
I glanced back at Bobby and the young girl as they exchanged a hug. Then turned away once more when Ally headed our way. When she caught up, I spoke. "Ready?" I asked her.  
She nodded. "Let's get going"

-Tori's POV-  
Just kill me now...  
"I'm waanted. Waaanted! Dead or Aliiiiive!" Dean and Lee went quiet after the ending note of the song.  
"I swear, if you two sing another song, I'm gonna start swinging," I threatened. I felt both of their gazes land on me as I turned my attention out the window of the Impala.  
"Lighten up. We're just trying to pass the time." Dean switched the radio off, his eyes never leaving the road.  
"Bummer," Lee muttered, slumping into the backseat. A few minutes of silence passed before she spoke again. "Are we going to be driving long?"  
WAY too long, I thought. I groaned, wondering how I got stuck with this annoyance.  
Just. Kill. Me. Now.

-Phoebe's POV-  
"So, Ally, you and Bobby seem close..."I trailed off. True, my conversation starter wasn't the best, but sometimes I couldn't stand sitting in a silent car. I nearly died of boredom when Tori and I traveled. Our conversations were usually scarce.  
"He's like a father to me," Ally informed.  
Sam spoke up, his eyes continually watching the road. "How long have you known him?"  
Ally hesitated as if counting, then she answered. "About 11 years."  
Sam's grip on the steering wheel loosened as the Eclipse cruised down the road. "That's funny. I've known Bobby for about 15 years now. He's never mentioned you."  
I looked from Sam to Ally, noticing their locked gazes in the rearview mirror.  
"It's not like Bobby paraded me around the roadhouse, telling every hunter who I was," Ally replied in a sarcastic tone.  
"Okay. Fair enough," I cut in, unwilling to sit in the middle of an unnecessary argument. I cast a glance Sam's way, then ignored his bewildered expression. Turning to look out the car window, I pondered how long this car ride would be.

-Tori's POV-  
The Impala coasted passed a 'Now Entering Connecticut' sign. Dean soon pulled the car into a parking space in front of a general store. Climbing out of the car, I scanned the blah area. I saw two men sitting on the veranda of the store. So typical of a hick town like this. I rolled my eyes and slowly approached them. "Excuse me..."  
"Hey, pretty lady." one of the men said, smiling a toothless grin.  
Oh. My. God. This was going to take a lot of acting on my part. I swallowed the disgust I felt and forced a sweet smile. "I wonder if either one of you handsome gentlemen would know any details about the recent deaths here...?"  
The second man spoke. "What's your name, little lady?"  
Dean picked that particular moment to rescue me by clumsily putting his arm over my shoulder. "This here's my woman, Jessie." he announced with a bad country twang. "And I'm her man, Billy."  
A sudden veil seemed to fall over the two men. Their expressions grew hard and cold.  
"Why don't you two get up outta here." It wasn't a question.  
"Yup. We don't take kindly to the likes of you." The second man added to the first's demand.  
Dean rose an eyebrow in surprise as Lee strolled over. Arms behind her back, she smiled at the men and spoke. "Howdy. You men look pretty in tune with the goings on here."  
"You could say that."  
Her innocent smile grew. "Care to share some info with me? I've got a current events paper due all too soon," she lied.  
"We'd be happy to, cutie," the first man answered.  
Practically skipping, she moved closer to them. "This really is a lifesaver. Thanks for dropping me off here, bro!" she exclaimed, waving at Dean. "Why don't you two find some alone time." That was directed at Dean and me. She winked and engaged in conversation with the men.  
So, she could act. Big deal. She still annoyed the hell outta me.  
To my surprise, Dean obeyed Lee's words and led me to a more secluded area while our newest accomplice got to work. Maybe not secluded enough.  
"You know, those lechers don't know a thing about the murders around here."  
Dean and I both stopped, staring at the man that stood before us. He was clad in black, complete with dark shades. He looked our way, studying us with his hidden eyes. Dean stealthily reached for his gun, readying himself for trouble.  
I took the verbal approach. "Who the fuck are you?"  
"Whoa there, darling. No need to get aggressive. I assure you, I'm a friend." He rested an arched hand on his chest as he said the last part.  
"Sorry to disappoint you, but I find myself wanting to shoot my friends most of the time," I informed.  
"Yeah yeah." He sounded bored, which pissed me off more than I already was. "Look," he continued. "I want to help. And I think the two of you could use it." He fished a scrap of paper out from his pocket and held it out. "My number. Call me when you need the answers."  
Dean's grip on his gun loosened and he reached for the paper. "I don't think we'll be needing your help, buddy."  
The mystery man let out a rude noise; somewhere between a scoff and a laugh. "Then why did you take it, pal?" With that, he turned on the spot and strode away.  
Dean spoke then, breaking the surprising silence. "Sonofabitch."

-Phoebe's POV-  
Wally, a flirtascious bartender, filled another glass with a clear liquid for himself. "To us, beautiful," he toasted, taking a gulp of the alcohol.  
I half-heartedly picked my own glass up, then set it down a second later. "Sorry. Can't drink on the job."  
He chuckled warmly, then put his half full glass on the counter of the bar. Leaning toward me, he looked me in the eye. "I've been meaning to ask. Aren't you a little young to be a detective?"  
I shifted so our lips were only inches apart. "Are you complaining?" I questioned.  
"Not at all, beautiful." A slow, seductive smile crept upon his face.  
I silently made a mental note to get some information and get the hell out of the bar. "You know, sometimes I like to pleasure the men that help me out," I lied, running a slow finger along his shoulder. Sometimes it was more productive if you took the sexual approach.  
"Oh really?" His smile turned into an excited grin. "We'll have lots of fun, beautiful."  
"Don't get ahead of yourself, buddy. You haven't told me anything yet."  
He sighed in defeat. "Alright. I'll tell you everything I know."

-Tori's POV-  
"This is freakin unbelievable! Nobody knows shit about anything!" Half the bar looked over at our table because of Lee's outburst. "What are you people looking at?"  
"Will you calm your little ass down?" Dean leaned closer to Lee to talk, a grin on his face. "I'll never let you live that down, by the way."  
"Stop picking on me. Those germy old men said they had information. How was I supposed to know they were lying?"  
I rolled my eyes and sighed, rubbing my temples in a slow, circular motion. "Because they were horny old fogeys looking to get in your pants."  
"They should get a clue." Lee sat back in her chair, crossing her arms.  
"Well, we have a problem now. We need some info. And fast." Dean took a swig of beer.  
"Then why don't you just call your buddy? He was a bit too suspicious for my liking." I mentioned. "We can sit him down and demand our answers."  
"Hear hear!" Lee agreed. "Who are we talking about now?" she then questioned.

-Phoebe's POV-  
My phone vibrated on the counter, cutting Wally off mid-sentence. I cast a quick glance at my watch. Perfect timing. I couldn't help but smile as I answered it, holding up a finger to shush any protest from the anxious bartender. "Parker here. I'm on my way." I snapped the phone shut, hanging up, and got to my feet. "Sorry sweetie, but duty calls." I quickly scribbled a fake address on a piece of paper then folded it up. "Meet me here in 2 hours and I'll take care of you." I slid the paper across the counter, turned my back to the man, and made my way out of the bar.  
A few moments later I sat in the passenger's seat of the Eclipse.  
"How did it go?" Ally asked from her slumped position in the backseat.  
"Couldn't have gone better," I answered. I turned to Sam. "Let's get out of here."  
Sam smiled and put the car in gear. "So, what did you learn?"

-Tori's POV-  
"You really think this guy's gonna come?" Lee pondered out loud.  
"He said he would meet us here. All we can do now is wait," Dean answered.  
"He must be an idiot." I added, pushing a grimy curtain aside to see out the window. "Shit, he's actually here." I shoved the curtain closed and waited for the knock on the motel room door. It soon came.  
The three of us exchanged a ready-or-not look, then Dean moved to open the door.


End file.
